Deep inside he cried
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Traduction de moondragon Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais ne le dit à personne. Snape lui vient en aide.fic neutre TRADUCTION REPRISE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **1; **Traduit : **9 et 10; **En cours de traduction : **le 11

**Nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable moment, en découvrant ou en redécouvrant cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à Mardi pour la suite.**

**Eni et Onarluca**

Chapitre 1 : Les vacances d'été

L'été avait été mauvais. Plus mauvais que tous ceux dont il pouvait se souvenir. Cet été, la ceinture avait fait son apparition. Il savait que retourner au 4 Privet Drive était une sérieuse erreur de jugement, mais autrement, où pouvait-il bien aller ? Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, dont on avait décidé pour lui qu'il sauverait une nouvelle fois le monde sorcier. Et Harry Potter, bien que peu de gens le sache, n'était pas ravi de cette décision.

§§§§§§

Harry soupira et regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Chambre ! Non, placard à balais ! Cela semblait être d'une ironie injuste, qu'un sorcier qualifié comme lui, puisse vivre dans un placard à balais. Il passait tous ses étés à imaginer des charmes pour: exploser sa porte avec la magie en faisant le plus de bruit possible, changer ses seuls parents encore en vie respectivement, en souris, chat et chien.

Cependant, il craignait que, de cette manière, il crée le plus gros rat du monde, vu le poids excessif de Dudley.

Ainsi, pendant ses trois derniers étés, Harry Potter, le Survivant, a passé son temps à regarder fixement la lumière venant de la petite fente située en bas de la porte de son placard.

§§§§§§

En vérité, tout était de la faute de Fred et Georges. L'idée des Caramels Longue-Langues était brillante et franchement drôle, mais très douloureuse pour Harry. Ils ne l'avaient jamais battu auparavant, à part quelques coups de Dudley et de sa bande.

Mais cette année, tout ce qui arrivait semblait être de sa faute. Cela avait commencé par une manchette à l'oreille, une poussée violente, puis un coup de pied, un coup de poing, des insultes...

De plus, il semblerait que Dumbledore ait informé les Dursley de ce qui s'était passé avec Cédric au début de l'été. Ces derniers n'étaient jamais fatigués de le tourmenter, le traitant d'échec, de meurtrier, de gâcheur d'espace... des mots qui ne l'auraient pas blessé en temps normal, mais en ce moment, si. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait espéré qu'il ne le serait pas, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela le blessait beaucoup.

Il avait le visage meurtri, un bras en mauvais état et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait une ou deux côtes cassées.

De plus, quelques-unes de ses coupures s'étaient infectées. Bref, il était couvert de blessures.

Il avait été violemment malade pendant toute la semaine, probablement dû à son manque de sommeil. Et demain, il devra retourner à Hogwarts dans le seul but de se faire torturer et de subir les moqueries de Malfoy, Snape et les Slytherin, d'être idolâtré par Ron et la plupart des Gryffindor et de se faire harceler par Hermione et McGonagall parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez dur.

Par l'enfer, il avait dû calculé comment il ferait pour cacher le désastre que sera bientôt son visage.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur couvert de sang et gémit doucement. Un bruit de pas descendant les escaliers se fit entendre. Harry avait l'impression qu'il formait encore et encore le même mot: douleur, douleur, douleur.

Vernon Dursley, une grimace porcine sur le visage, entra dans le placard. Cela allait sûrement faire mal.

À suivre


	2. Retour à Hogwarts

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **2; **Traduit : **9 et 10; **En cours de traduction : **le 11

Chapitre 2: Retour à Hogwarts

Harry gémit. Il avait dû voler de l'argent afin d'atteindre Londres et de prendre le train. Il avait également dû voler du maquillage à sa tante, et maintenant, il se sentait complètement et tout à fait stupide.

Etant un garçon, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser du maquillage. Quand il essaya de mettre du fond de teint, ce fut un désastre. Plus vite il sera monté dans le Hogwarts-Express et aura jeté un sortilège de dissimulation, mieux se sera.

Heureusement, Harry était en retard et il monta furtivement dans le train, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il savait qu'étaient Ron et Hermione. Juste quand il pensait qu'il pouvait s'enfuir discrètement vers les toilettes pour enlever ce damné maquillage, une voix traînante et familière retentit derrière lui:

- Le Grand Sauveur est de retour!

Harry était sur le point de se retourner quand des tâches commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. Avec un grognement, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et fila vers les toilettes. S'il avait regardé derrière lui, il aurait été étonné.

Draco le regardait avec curiosité, et quand il vit son rival claquer la porte derrière lui et avoir des hauts-le-coeur, il semblait presque inquiet.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry émergea des toilettes et semblait être redevenu normal. Draco se glissa alors discrètement dans la salle de bains et inspecta le désordre. L'odeur du vomi était aussi claire que celle du sang et la douleur accablante présente dans l'air le fit chanceler. Des tissus jetés dans la poubelle était gorgés d'une infâme et étrange substance orange. Quel mystère!

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait atteint le compartiment où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, qui avaient l'air anxieux. Aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, sans remarquer qu'il haletait fortement.

Harry essaya de ne pas crier, mais c'était dur, très dur. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était s'en aller.

La sorcière qui vendait de la nourriture passa quelques temps plus tard, mais Harry ne prit rien. Ron le regarda curieusement.

- Harry ? Qui y a-t-il ? Tu te jettes sur les bonbons d'habitude.

- Uh... Je n'ai pas d'argent... murmura-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas acheté ses fournitures scolaires, et qu'il n'avait donc pas ses livres. Snape n'allait vraiment aimer cela. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh, pauvre petit sauveur du monde sorcier. Tu n'as plus d'argent? Devine quoi, comme beaucoup de gens, figure-toi! Ne me regarde pas avec cet air boudeur, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as gaspillé l'héritage de tes parents pour un tas de merde. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ta fortune!

Harry regarda Ron, bouche bée jusqu'à ce que ses paroles fassent leur effet. Il le dévisagea pendant une longue minute avant de tirer sa baguette de sa poche.

- Felinisitus, murmura-t-il avant de sortir furieusement du compartiment.

Derrière lui, Ron sifflait et crachait, remuant la queue noire qui venait de lui pousser. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Hermione pour réparer les dégâts, mais son ami était livide. La jeune fille était également furieuse.

Harry n'avait pas répondu à une seule lettre pendant l'été, et maintenant, il faisait comme si de rien était. De plus, ensorceler un étudiant dans le train était simplement impardonnable.

Tous les Gryffindor parlaient d'Harry à peine arrivés à Hogwarts. La rumeur de leur combat avait déjà fait le tour des étudiants et la plupart s'étaient mis du côté de Ron.

Harry avait assisté au banquet, mais s'était éclipsé rapidement. Personne ne l'avait revu de la soirée.

Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas faire face à la nourriture. Il voulait disparaître- il se sentait comme s'il était trop gros, comme s'il ombrageait tout le monde. La seule idée de la nourriture glissant le long de sa gorge le rendait malade.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire face aux Gryffindor cette nuit. Ils l'ignoraient, ils l'haïssaient, ils se moquaient de lui à cause des marques rouges qu'il avait sur les bras. Il ne les avait pas cachés car cela lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, qu'il existait.

Snape rôdait dans les couloirs. Il pouvait sentir la douleur de quelqu'un. Sûrement un membre au coeur brisé du Fan Club Harry Potter. En parlant de Potter, où était cet insupportable petit con ? Il ne l'avait pas vu au banquet. Il entendit alors de secs sanglots venant de la salle de bains des Préfets. Il se demanda alors s'il devait vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il y eut un son de haut-le-coeur et sursauta. Snape eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Il poussa la porte entrouverte de la pièce. Il faisait sombre.

Quand la lumière s'alluma, il observa la salle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il regarda dans la baignoire, dans la douche, sous les serviettes, en vain. Puis, il aperçut quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce. Une boîte vide de Chocogrenouilles et une petite flaque de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière. A qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Un grand nombre d'étudiants savaient jeter un charme d'invisibilité ou avait une cape comme ce foutu James Potter.

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Lèvres sèches et craquelées, teint grisâtre... Son haleine sentait même le vomi. Il lança rapidement un sortilège pour cacher ses blessures au visage et un autre pour arranger son souffle. Puis, enfilant un tee-shirt trois fois trop long pour lui, il descendit les escaliers vers la Salle Commune, allant affronter les Gryffindor au petit déjeuner.

À suivre


	3. Le premier repas

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **3; **Traduit : **9, 10et 11; **En cours de traduction : **le 12

Un peu de retard, faute de problème de connexion. Désolé!

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

Chapitre 3 : Le premier repas

Silence. Un silence pesant, le plus mauvais genre de silence que l'on puisse imaginer. OK, un silence lourd ne devrait pas vraiment effrayer un garçon qui s'est retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort plusieurs fois, mais bon, nous avons tous nos faiblesses. Ce manque d'amitié lui faisait plus mal que le Cruciatus.

Les yeux des Gryffindor le suivirent jusqu'à leur table. Alors qu'il avait repéré une place dans un coin éloigné, Parvati, qui s'y trouvait se déplaça, ne lui laissant aucune place. Partout où il regardait, ses soi-disant amis s'étalaient sur leurs tables afin de prendre toute la place. En effet, une odeur âcre et nauséabonde se répandait de lui. Snape le sentait.

Les sorciers avaient beaucoup de capacités, et l'une d'elles était leur habileté à sentir les émotions humaines. La plus étrange et la plus douloureuse des émotions, le plus étrange des odorat. Et l'émotion qu'irradiait de Harry. Non, Potter ! Potter ! N'était pas des plus heureuses.

Harry quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait pas manger de toute façon. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti après avoir mangé les Chocogrenouilles était indescriptible. Il s'était sentid plein et vide en même temps. Il voulait ressentir cela à nouveau. Et il voulait perdre du poids.

OK, étant constamment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, ce n'était pas un bon plan à long terme.

Mais avec Voldemort sur les talons, qui penserait au long terme ?

Il s'écroula sur son lit dans son dortoir. Quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il soit incliné, mais cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour défaire le charme. Sentant la douleur traverser son bras, sentant la faim ronger son estomac, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et pendant un moment, il considéra le fait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Ron et de tout faire pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes disparurent. Il s'obligea à se lever, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quelque chose le percuta. Incapable de se contrôler, il laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Regardez-moi ça, lança froidement Dean, le poussant une nouvelle fois.

Puis faiblement, il ajouta dans un souffle :

- Nous confions notre vie à un idiot qui couine comme une fille.

Harry devint rouge de colère.

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir Voldemort. Je suis sûr que tu feras un meilleur boulot que moi.

- Moi, je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains, au moins.

Harry le regarda perplexe pendant un moment.

- Tu as tué Cedric Diggory, tu n'es pas un Gryffindor.

Ces mots l'atteignirent au plus profond de lui même et lui firent mal, très mal. La porte claqua derrière lui alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Atteignant la salle de bain des Préfets, il verrouilla la porte et entailla son bras avec rage.

Pas la mort, non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas se détourner du souvenir de Cedric, il devait juste se rappeler de la peine qu'il avait causé à tout le monde. Tout était de sa faute… tellement de douleur.

Il était en retard en cours de potions. Il avait du relancer tous ses sortilèges. Snape avait retiré 20 points à Gryffindor et le dégoût présent sur le visage de ses camarades était plus que visible. Snape regarda curieusement Harry. Pourquoi le garçon n'était-il pas entouré comme d'habitude? Pourquoi ses amis ne lui parlaient pas ? Que se passait-il ?

Harry ne pouvait pas faire face à la nourriture et à la solitude se soir-là. Mais bientôt, son estomac grogna fortement, et sachant qu'il ne devrait pas, il appela Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte quelques choses à manger.

Comme d'habitude, l'elfe de maison disparut silencieusement et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de délicieuse nourriture. Il engloutissait littéralement son repas, quand soudain, il s'arrêta, réalisant à quel point il était stupide. Il allait devenir si gros, si horrible qu'il ne pourra pas disparaître et se cacher de tout le monde. Et avant même qu'il puisse comprendre se qu'il se passait, il était dans la salle de bains à rendre tous ce qu'il avait avaler. Il se lança un faible sortilège pour avoir une haleine convenable et tomba endormi pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Il se réveilla environ vingt minutes plus tard à cause de rires étouffés et d'une désagréable sensation à l'estomac. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'on lui avait lancé le sortilège d'Extranus. Celui-ci consistait à faire doubler la douleur physique. Et en comptant la plus récente correction de Vernon qui lui causait encore une terrible douleur, c'était vraiment mauvais. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de na pas crier, alors que les ricanements de ses camarades s'intensifiait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme s'il se noyait.

Il pensait qu'il avait du s'évanouir quelques temps avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir à la salle de bains pour vomir une nouvelle fois.

Il entendit des éclats de rire en bas, et les garçons se coucher.

Emportant sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui, il trébucha hors de la salle commune, souhaitant simplement être seul. Les charmes dissimulateurs qu'il s'était lancé avaient disparu, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

Trop fatigué pour quoi que se soit, excepté s'écrouler dans un coin et dormir, et laisser les spasmes de douleur traverser chaque fibre de son corps. Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rappela d'une potion que Snape avait mentionnée, qui avait pour effet d'apaiser la douleur.

Cela lui prenait, en temps normal, à peine quelques minutes pour atteindre les donjons, mais il ne pouvait que boitiller et cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau de son professeur, qui n'était pas verrouillé, essayant de ne pas trébucher sous la douleur, et atteint difficilement la remise où il entreposait ses breuvages.

Il l'ouvrit avec un simple «Alohomora», perplexe de découvrir que Snape laissait ses potions sans plus de surveillance.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

- Expelliarmus !

La potion qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ainsi que sa baguette, volèrent des mains d'Harry. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son professeur.

- Mr Potter ! Encore ! Vous serez peut-être intéressé d'apprendre que j'ai placé sur ma porte, un charme capable de vous reconnaître. Je pensais que c'était plus prudent, et regardez qui nous avons là.

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement.

- Bien, bien Mr Potter. J'estime que vous avez déjà assez d'ennuis, rester caché n'arrangerait rien. Enlevez la cape !

Harry remua. Pouvait-il s'enfuir ? Aucune chance ! Mais il imaginait déjà la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Snape s'il lui obéissait.

- Enlevez la cape !

À suivre


	4. Découvert

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **4; **Traduit : **9, 10et 11; **En cours de traduction : **le 12

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 4: Découvert**

- Retirez cette cape!

Harry sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et il déglutit difficilement. Snape était juste en face de lui et il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Surtout que le sortilège dont lui avait parlé son professeur le trahirait immédiatement.

Se sentant soudainement violemment malade, il porta sa main à sa cape pour la retirer. A ce moment, Snape abaissa sa baguette, pendant une fraction de seconde, et Harry rassembla toute la puissance qu'il possédait et hurla :

- Accio baguette magique !

Sa baguette vola de la main de Snape pour atterrir dans la sienne.

« Bon, j'ai ma baguette. Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose désormais. »

Snape regarda Harry avec une légère expression d'amusement, ce qui lui donna aussitôt un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Quel courage ! Ricana Snape. Quel Gryffindor !

La manière dont l'ombre d'Harry recula à ses mots (le sortilège permettant de d'apercevoir l'ombre de l'intrus) l'intrigua. Pourquoi le garçon semblait si effrayé à la mention des Gryffindor ?

Snape observa la bouteille. « Potion contre la douleur », efficace malgré quelques effets secondaires intéressants. Cheveux se teintant en verts, verrues... Typique de Potter de ne pas écouter en classe.

Soudainement, l'ombre pointa sa baguette sur elle-même. Snape sursauta : il était vraiment rouillé.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites Potter ? Demanda d'un ton ennuyé. Et pourquoi, pourquoi M. Potter, n'êtes-vous pas capable de suivre un simple ordre comme RETIRER CETTE FOUTUE CAPE ?

L'ombre bougea inconfortablement pendant un moment, puis se changea enfin en la silhouette de Potter.

Snape eut un sourire au coin et Harry essaya de cacher son soulagement. Il avait réussit de justesse à refaire ses sortilèges avant de retirer sa cape. OK, maintenant, il allait sûrement être expulsé, mais au moins, personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas espérer récupérer la potion qu'il avait tenté de voler.

Et les tâches qui recommençaient à danser devant ses yeux ne présageaient rien de bon.

Harry avait toujours pensé que Snape pouvait lire dans les pensées et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

- Est-ce pour cette potion que vous êtes entré si bravement dans mon bureau ?

Harry déglutit. Il concentra son esprit sur le mot non, non, non. Mais le seul mot qui sortit était :

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette potion ?

- Ummmm, une migraine.

- Je vois. Et je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour ne pas être allé voir Mme Pomfresh pour un traitement contre la migraine ?

- Ummmm.

Snape eut un sourire au coin.

« Oh Merlin, que cela allait être amusant ! »

Il tendit la potion au garçon, qui la prit, soupçonneux. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il avala le breuvage en une seule gorgée. La douleur s'apaisa et il laissa échapper involontairement un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda alors Snape.

Le Maître des Potions le regardait curieusement.

Curieusement, comme lors du club de duel en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait parlé au serpent. Et il n'aimait absolument pas ce regard.

§§§§§§

Snape était stupéfait. Où étaient les cheveux verts ? Où étaient les verrues ? Mais que se passait-il ? Cela devait être une erreur. Non, il était Severus Snape, Maître des Potions. Il était impossible qu'il puisse bousiller une potion, encore moins un breuvage aussi simple. Impossible, a moins que cela cache un charme.

- Finite Icantatem !

Harry laissa sortir un cri d'agonie et tomba à terre.

Le monde tournoyait autour de Snape alors qu'il regardait avec horreur le garçon.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez !

Les cris perçants du garçon sortirent Snape de sa torpeur. Se mettant en action, il saisit une fiole du plus puissant calmant qu'il possédait. Il le versa de force dans la gorge de Harry, puis attendit qu'il se réveille du coma provisoire qu'avait provoqué la potion.

A ce moment, il avait une bonne occasion de voir l'ampleur de l'état de Potter. Son visage était couvert de nuances de jaune, de bleu, de vert, de pourpre et une estafilade barrait sa joue gauche.

Sa pommette saillait de sa peau mince et sa lèvre inférieure était blessée et gonflée. La peau restante de son visage était couverte de contusions.

Son bras formait un angle étrange et ses robes cachaient son corps anormalement maigre.

Snape soupira et se frotta le nez distraitement.

De tous les étudiants, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Potter... Mais, honnêtement, comment se fait-il que personne ne s'en soit aperçu ? Diable, que devait-il faire ? Cela ne devrait pas être son problème ! Il était le directeur de Slytherin et Harry l'étudiant star de Gryffindor !

- Putain, quelle merde ! murmura Snape pour lui-même.

Il entendit un gémissement et croisa le regard incertain de Harry, qui se durcit immédiatement.

- Bâtard ! Pourquoi diable ne pouvez vous pas me laisser tranquille ! Pourquoi devez-vous me blesser encore une fois ? Pourquoi ?

Snape resta bouche bée.

- Regardez, je vais bien. Je suis en train de guérir. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde juste parce que je me suis fait entraîner dans un combat de rues. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je suis stupide ou inconscient ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Je peux prendre soin de moi sans vos stupides potions et ow !

Snape était toujours bouche bée, alors qu'Harry se remettait debout, reformait ses sortilèges et claquant la porte derrière lui, ses longues robes de soulevant de façon menaçante à la lueur des chandelles. Il fit juste une pause pour lui lancer un dernier regard furieux.

Le message était plus que clair. Et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Snape avait été légèrement effrayé.

§§§§§§

Harry était appuyé contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes étaient blessées. Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était un aussi bon acteur. C'était bien, Snape l'avait cru. Tout se passera bien désormais... Aussi longtemps qu'il arrivera à quitter sa tour sans s'évanouir.

§§§§§§

Snape était resté assis sur le sol à la même place pendant vingt minutes avant qu'il ne réussisse à se sortir de sa stupéfaction.

« Juste un combat de rues. Pas besoin d'en parler à Dumbledore. »

Mais diable, il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi en colère. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi en colère.

Il se leva et regarda la bouteille sur son bureau.

La vision de Potter l'avait récupéré. Même en temps que Mangemort, il avait rarement vu quelqu'un dans un si mauvais état.

§§§§§§

Sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Il faisait froid et ses jambes lui semblaient peser une tonne.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'asseoir ici et rester un peu, juste pour un moment.

Et soudainement, tout devint noir.

À suivre


	5. Au milieu de la nuit

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **5; **Traduit : **9 au 12; **En cours de traduction : **le 13

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 5 : Au milieu de la nuit**

Snape n'arrivait pas à dormir.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Death Eaters, et, en vérité, il était utile de pouvoir rester éveillé autant qu'il le voulait. Du a une potion que tous les Death Eaters utilisaient, le sommeil était plus un luxe qu'une nécessité. Après tout, Voldemort aimait par-dessus tout les massacres de nuit, suivi d'une réunion, dix minutes plus tard précisement, et il était nécessaire de ne pas s'endormir.

Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce soir.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à propos de Potter. OK, il était probablement assez idiot pour se laisser entraîner dans un combat de rues dans le Londres moldu et sans aucun doute que ces ridicules tuteurs avec qui il vivait encourageait son "courage". Mais l'état dans lequel le garçon était dans son bureau le tracassait.

Mais le garçon était censé être le sauveur du monde sorcier, c'est pourquoi il devait se sentir stupide de s'être fait passer à tabac par des moldus. Roulant des yeux à la pensée que Potter avait besoin de son aide, Snape se mit à noter la pile de devoir qu'il avait.

Mais son esprit ne tarda pas à vagabonder de nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas chasser l'image du garçon de son esprit, comme si elle était gravée dans la pierre. Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir rivalisait bien avec le sien. Assurément, le garçon avait changé pendant l'été.

" Sûrement à cause de stupides choses moldues, pensa Snape.

Ses tuteurs avait du le gâter pendant toute sa vie, et maintenant, cet idiot était déprimé.

Cette fois, Snape réussit à se concentrer sur les devoirs et chasse Potter de son esprit.

§§§§§§

Draco n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Quelque chose lui torturait l'esprit. Sortant la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait offert son père (tout ce que Potter possédait, Draco pouvait aussi l'avoir), il partit errer dans les couloirs froids des donjons.

Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées. Réflechissant à sa décision finale d'informer ou non Dumbledore du plan de Voldemort, consistant à briser les sortilèges protégeant le château. Pendant les vacances, le directeur avait renforcé les défenses d'Hogwarts, ce qui fit échouer lamentablement un attaque, permettant au Ministère de capturer au moins sept Death Eaters. Fudge avait également renvoyé les Dementor d'Azkaban, sans doute effrayé par Dumbledore, et avait placé de puissants sortilèges infranchissables sur les portes.

Et Draco avait sauvé la vie de Potter en détruisant ses propres parents.

Alors pourquoi n'éprouvait-il aucun remords ?

Il avait tout perdu pourtant. Son père pourrissait au bon soin du Ministère et sa mère l'avait désavoué. Mais Dumbledore et Snape étaient fiers. Il avait sauvé une vie, peut-être plusieurs. Et il ne voulait jamais avoir à tuer une personne innocente.

Il revint à la réalité quand il percuta quelqu'un.

- Qu'est ce... Potter! Que fais-tu ici?

Harry se tortilla sous le regard d'acier de Draco

- Hum... j'étais fatigué.

Le Slytherin le regarda astucieusement.

- Tu as besoin de repos ok. Dans un LIT. Tu as entendu parler de cette chose dans le monde moldu ? Sans doute as-tu le plus doux et le plus chaud que tes foutus moldus pouvaient acheter. Je parie que...

- Ferme-là!

- Oh, pauvre Potter. Tu es nostalgique? Tu ne comprendras jamais la douleur Potter. Tu es trop parfait. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que ça fait d'être mis sous Cruciatus? Personne ne le mérite, mais des gens le subissent tout de même, à cause de toi. A cause de ta foutue stupidité. A cause de ton foutu courage. C'est pour cela que mon salaud de père est en train de pourrir dans une cellule.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il était en train d'essayer de rassembler toute son énergie pour frapper Malfoy. Il y était presque, encore un peu plus de force...

CRACK!

- Owwwww, couina Draco d'un ton presque féminin.

Puis, brusquement, il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes cassées d'Harry. Le garçon laissa échapper un faible grognement et s'écroula sur le sol.

Snape apparut alors, ses longues robes volants autour de lui.

" Comment il fait ça? " Se demanda Draco.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il se demanda, car il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait à coté d'un Potter inconscient et très visible, en plein milieu du couloir. la cape d'invisibilité de Draco ne couvrait plus qu'une de ses épaules. Snape semblait sur le point de le traîner ailleurs par la peau du cou.

- Expliquez-moi, Mr Malfoy, pourquoi êtes-vous en dehors de votre dortoir en pleine nuit, portant une cape interdite et faisait assez de vacarme pour réveiller les morts? Et pourquoi Mr Potter est étendu à vos pieds, inconscient?

Draco déglutit.

Un expression d'inquiétude passa furtivement sur le visage de Snape.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage?

- Potter... m'a frappé. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il était comme fou.

La bouche de Snape s'étira en un sourire méprisant.

- Nous allons chez le Directeur, siffla-t-il, et vous, vous retournez dans votre dortoir. Deux points en moins pour Slytherin. Vous me decevez Draco.

Sur ce, il se mit à genou aux côtés d'Harry.

- Enervate!

Des cris perçants retentirent alors que le garçon se réveillait.

À suivre


	6. Au milieu de la nuit II

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **6; **Traduit : **9 au 12; **En cours de traduction : **le 13

Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour un autre chapitre

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 6 : Au milieu de la nuit II**

_Douleur._

_Ow._

_Vernon ? Voldemort ? Malfoy ?_

_Ow._

_Malfoy ?_

_Bâtard !_

Harry grogna et regarda autour de lui. Alors qu'il observait le visage habituellement sans expression de Snape, il crut y décerner un air consterné.

Voyant le visage terrifié de Malfoy derrière Snape, Harry se dit qu'il avait halluciné et ferma les yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de combattre l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait.

§§§§§§

Quand Malfoy avait entendu les cris, il s'était retourné, choqué par la douleur qu'il décernait dans la voix. Soudainement, il pensa à toute les choses étranges qu'il avait vues depuis son retour à Hogwarts : Potter dans le train, portant du maquillage, les Gryffindor l'ignorant, les cris de douleur quand Snape l'avait réveillé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Snape leva les yeux vers Malfoy.

- Allez prévenir Pomfrey, dit-il laconiquement.

- Mais monsieur, le Directeur...

- Il est sûrement déjà en chemin, allez prévenir Pomfrey !

Draco n'avait jamais vu Snape aussi troublé depuis longtemps. Il courut.

Comme prévu, Dumbledore apparut par une porte cachée alors que Malfoy disparaissait au bout du couloir.

- Que s'est-il passé Severus ?

- Vous pouvez la sentir Albus, la douleur ? Je ne la comprends pas. Il semble que quelque chose d'émotionnel lui ait causé cela.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla près d'Harry, posant sa main sur son front.

- Oui... Je sens quelque chose... Cependant, je pense qu'il bloque l'accès à ses pensées et émotions.

- J'ai envoyé Draco prévenir Pomfrey.

- Merci. Je pense que nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Rester allonger sur le sol froid dans sa condition n'est pas vraiment conseillé.

Snape roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas manqué le « nous » que Dumbledore avait utilisé. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et discuter avec le vieil homme était inutile. Snape perdait toujours.

§§§§§§

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La douleur était toujours présente, mais Dumbledore était assis sur son lit.

« Son lit. Oh merde, pas encore. Foutue infirmerie. »

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

Harry essaya de prendre une voix calme.

- Très bien, merci monsieur.

Il entendit un reniflement à sa gauche, mais il l'ignora.

- Tu réalises que tes cris étaient si perçants que les fondations du château ont tremblé ? Il ne semblait pas que tu étais tellement en forme.

Harry soupira et plaça sur son visage sa meilleure expression traumatisée. Ce qui n'était pas si difficile, vu qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que Snape y était pour quelque chose.

- Je... Je pense que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Il laissa sa lèvre inférieure trembler et Dumbledore sembla compatir.

- Oh ! Je pense que tu devrais prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le reste de la nuit et de manquer quelques cours demain pour pouvoir te reposer. Mais, Harry, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu étais hors de ton dortoir cette nuit ? Tu connais le règlement pourtant.

- J'étais sur le chemin de l'infirmerie pour demander un potion de sommeil, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, mentit-il.

- En passant par les cachots ?

Harry déglutit silencieusement. De toutes les personnes qui pourraient rendre la situation encore pire, Snape était le numéro deux sur la liste. Juste derrière Voldemort.

- Harry, je suis très déçu, voler dans le bureau du professeur Snape... Habituellement, la punition serait le renvoi, mais je pense que tu es quelque peu somnambule quelques fois, alors nous allons oublier cette histoire. Tu iras en détention avec le professeur Snape demain soir, et vingt points seront retirés à Gryffindor. Bonne nuit Harry, et ne te lève pas demain tant que tu ne seras pas sûr d'aller bien.

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la pièce, suivi de Snape, qui lui envoya un dernier regard noir avant de sortir à son tour.

§§§§§§§

Snape était troublé. Juste avant d'avoir envoyé Draco prévenir Pomfrey, il avait utilisé un charme révélateur sur Potter, mais rien ne s'était passé. Le garçon était comme il avait toujours été. Quand il avait parlé à Dumbledore de sa rencontre avec Potter dans les donjons, le directeur avait jeté le plus puissant charme révélateur qu'il connaissait pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry, mais cela n'avait rien donné.

Snape venait juste de s'endormir quand il fit un rêve très réaliste. Cela était déjà arrivé avant, il avait rêvé que Voldemort torturait le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Mais maintenant, pour quelques raisons, ces pensées ne faisait pas sourire Snape.

« Je dois m'adoucir avec l'âge » pensa-t-il.

§§§§§§

Madame Pomfrey renvoya Harry dans son dortoir avec un potion de sommeil sans rêve et il s'endormit immédiatement.

Malheureusement, il y avait un système dans un des coins de la Salle Commune de Gryffindor, qui affichait le nombre de points total, mais aussi les points gagnés et perdus, par tel étudiant pour tel acte. Ce qu'Harry avait fait la nuit dernière était maintenant connu et les Gryffindor n'étaient pas content.

Harry fut réveillé trop tôt. A six heures pour être précis. Il calcula qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit.

A ce moment, les Gryffindor foncèrent sur lui, tous étaient livide de colère. A cause des points perdus par Harry, ils traînaient derrière les Slytherin. Et ses ex-amis semblaient sérieusement en avoir plein le cul (Désolé, mais je ne fais que traduire :-D) Le silence était absolu alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui et Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait être très secoué.

Alors, les cris commencèrent :

- Stupide abruti !

- On va perdre la Coupe des 4 Maisons !

- Irresponsable !

- Tes parents auraient honte !

- Tu dois changer de maison !

- Fou !

Harry se retourna, plaçant son oreiller sur sa tête, essayant de bloquer le flot de voix méprisantes. Mais l'oreiller avait été placé près du feu, brûlant les pointes de ses cheveux, qui, naturellement, ne montraient aucun signe de brûlure grâce à ses sortilèges.

Puis la voix la plus douloureuse, celle d'Hermione. Une des Gryffindor qu'il n'avait jamais été hostile avec lui.

- Quel déshonneur pour les Gryffindor !

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et il trébucha hors de son dortoir, sous les railleries des Gryffindor.

Il était totalement seul désormais.


	7. De pire en pire

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Nouvelle Traductrice :** Morsure Amical

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **7; **Traduit : **9 au 12; **En cours de traduction : **le 13

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un très joyeux noël **

**Ainsi qu'une très bonne année 2006**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 7: De pire en pire**

Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce que les Gryffindor aillent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il défit les charmes dissimulateurs, qui si Harry allait bien, ne pouvaient être annulés par personne. Il regarda ensuite son visage creux dans le miroir.

- Toujours visible, chuchota-t-il. Toujours là, me rendant honteux.

Quelques garçons plus agés se rasant, il y avait deux rasoirs dans la salle de bains. Harry en passa un sur son avant bras, suçant le sang qui commençait à couler. Il y avait des avantages à être sorciers: il pouvait utiliser un sortilège de coagulation pour empêcher le sang de couler, mais garder la douleur. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Sa cape toujours sur le dos, il jeta une poigné de poudre dans la cheminée et murmura "les cuisines". Dobby le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Ou plutôt, l'espace vide où il devrait être.

- Eh Dobby! C'est Harry! Tu pourrais m'apporter un peu de nourriture dans le dortoir?

Trois secondes plus tard, la nourriture était là. Harry avait agi sous une impulsion, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais quand le plateau apparu, il se sentit soudainement affamé, et mangea. Trop ! TROP ! Crémeux, riche, gras, les aliments glissaient le long de sa gorge. Puis, la nourriture fit marche arrière, les doigts d'Harry essayant de la faire remonter hors de lui.

Epuisé, il s'effondra contre le miroir, tapant sa tête dessus. Il se tint, à moitié conscient, pendant près de cinq minutes, puis il décida d'aller à son prochain cours, après avoir refait ses charmes.

§§§§§§

Aucun gryffindor ne lui parla ce jour-là. Après être resté à la bibliothèque pendant le dîner, Harry emprunta difficilement les escaliers, faisait de son mieux pour continuer à bouger ses jambes, lourdes comme du plomb. Par hasard, il réussit à rejoindre le tableau de la Grosse Dame et souffla le mot de passe.

- Non!

- Hein?

- Mauvais mot de passe.

- Euh, bravoure, courage, valeur?

- Non.

Harry réalisa que les Gryffindor avaient du changer de mot de passe et avaient oublié de le lui dire.

" S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils aient tout simplement oublié de me le dire. "

Lavande et Parvati passèrent hâtivement devant Harry en murmurant le mot de passe si silencieusement qu'il ne put l'entendre. Il s'avança, puis interpella la Grosse Dame.

- Euh, désolé, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

La tableau claqua devant lui, sous les rires étouffés des deux filles. Harry s'effondra contre le mur, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Il était près de 23h00. Si un professeur passait par là, il risquait d'avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Les Gryffindor ne pouvaient pas le haïr davantage, non?

Alors quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il ne bougea même pas.

- Potter.

- Dégage!

Un silence s'installa.

- Harry.

- Casse-toi!

Les pas se rapprochèrent et une main souleva le menton d'Harry. Draco regarda ses yeux rouges et soupira.

- Viens avec moi.

§§§§§§

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé aux cachots. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il y était. D'après ce qu'il savait, Malfoy aurait bien pû le livrer à Voldemort. Mais, qu'avait-il à perdre? Il suivit Draco à travers le paysage gris et triste jusqu'à une salle qui devait être la sienne.

- J'ai trahi Voldemort. Je n'étais pas en sécurité avec les autres Slytherin. Le professeur Snape et Dumbledore ont fondé cette pièce pour moi. C'est plus sûr.

Harry aquiesça. Il s'en doutait grâce à des bribes de conversations, et de son attitude la nuit précédente.

- Alors, tu peux m'expliquer?

Harry le regarda stupidement.

Draco détailla.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu étast assis hors de ta salle commune, pleurant, et pourquoi aucun Gryffindor ne te parle.

- Non.

Draco roula des yeux.

- Je crois que tu as confondu ça avec une question.

Harry le regarda furieusement.

- Savais-tu que mon père m'avait mis sous le sortilège Doloris lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts? C'est comme l'enfer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui est pire que le Doloris?

Harry continua de le fixer. Finalement, Draco se retourna, blême.

- Mais comment pourrais-tu savoir a quel point on souffre, quand on est soumis au Doloris?

- L'année dernière. Je l'ai subi. La renaissance de Voldemort.

Draco semblait désolé.

Les pupilles d'Harry étaient dilatées, et il était très pâle. Mais le pire était que Draco avait entendu Snape parler des charmes dissimulateurs. Positionnant sa baguette sur la nuque d'Harry, Draco murmura :

- Finite Incantatem.

Rien ne se passe.

- Revelo.

Rien.

Et ce foutu Gryffindor qui ne voulait pas parler. Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ici?

- Bien, tu es content maintenant, je ne suis pas un Mangemort déguisé.

- Pardon ?

- Le sortilège révélateur, je ne suis pas stupide.

Draco jura à voix basse.

- Je vais m'en aller... commença Harry.

Il fit quelques pas, vacilla sur ses jambes, et hurla quand Draco le rattrapa. Le soutenant, le Slytherin le regarda dans les yeux et y vit la douleur. Des larmes commencèrent à perler, et Draco ne put se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il porta pratiquement Harry et l'allongea sur le lit vert.

- Maintenant, que dois-je faire?

- Ma baguette...

A contre-coeur, Draco lui tendit sa baguette. Harry murmura quelque chose dans un souffle et son visage se déforma sous les yeux terrifiés de Draco. Le garçon qu'il avait connu comme une ennemi pendant cinq ans s'était transformé en quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Harry.

- Draco... Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Et ne dis rien à Dumbledore ou à Sirius. S'il te plaît Draco.

Celui-ci était figé comme une statue. Il n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi mauvais, d'aussi répulsif. Ce que ces moldus avaient fait à Harry... Plus mauvais que le Doloris... plus douloureux, plus méchant, une véritable haine.

Draco avait pu goûter la douleur d'Harry, la sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Sautant sur le sol, il sprinta vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre.

- Professeur Snape !

Son visage apparut, passant de l'ennui à l'inquiétude.

- Draco, tout est OK ?

- Non, venez ! J'ai besoin de vous !

La tête de Snape disparut brièvement avant d'apparaître entièrement et de sortir de la cheminée.

- Draco, que se... Oh merde !

Il venait d'apercevoir Harry.

- Monsieur, ne dites rien à Dumbledore ou à S... Qui est Sirius ? Oh merde ! Le mec innocent qui a un réel problème avec les Malfoy. Oh Merlin ! Monsieur, ne le laissez pas me frapper...

Snape ignora Draco et s'approcha d'Harry qui était retombé dans l'inconscience. Sa longue robe était imbibé de sang et sa respiration irrégulière. Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux, essayant de sentir d'où la douleur venait. De partout, à en juger par son état.

Il enleva les robes du garçon, et dut retenir un haut-le-coeur. Le corps d'Harry était couvert de bleus et de coups à plusieurs degrés de cicatrisation.

" Certains semblent s'être rouvertes récemment " pensa Snape.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment. Ses côtes étaient sérieusement abîmées.

- Ce n'était pas un combat de rues, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Foutu courage des Gryffindor.

À suivre


	8. Draco révèle la vérité

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); **Ancienne Traductrice :** Morsure Amical (chapitre 9 à 13 ½ )

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **8; **Traduit : **9 au 12; **En cours de traduction :**

Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer, qu'à partir de maintenant cette histoire n'a plus de traductrice.

Heureusement il reste encore 4 chapitres de traduit, ce qui nous fait 1 mois de parution.

Si dans c'est délai nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé une autre traductrice, nous serons dans l'obligation de mettre cette histoire en suspend.

Nous sommes vraiment désolées de cette nouvelle, qui nous attriste tout autant que vous. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous vous promettons de la finir.

Nous vous tenons bien sur au courant.

Veuillez nous excuser.

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 8 : Draco révèle la vérité**

Snape se tourna vers Draco, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Le garçon fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise, et le visage de Snape s'adoucit.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper... ni quiconque... A part peut-être celui qui a fait ça à Potter.

Draco se relaxa visiblement.

- Peux-tu passer à travers le feu et me rapporter quelques bouteilles dans mon bureau? Le mot de passe est Salazar. J'ai besoin d'une potion de Crithia, d'Aconit et des onguents d'Asphodèle et de Belladine.

Draco acquiesça de la tête et fit un pas dans le feu.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Snape permit à sa colère et à sa peur de reprendre position de son visage. Le garçon était mal en point et il n'y avait malheureusement personne d'autre que lui qui pouvait soigner Harry. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que personne d'autre n'était au courant de cela et qu'Harry avait réussi à garder le secret. Malgré son état, il avait réussi à lancer un sortilège de dissimulation si puissant que même Dumbledore ne pouvait l'annuler.

Snape ne savait que faire.

D'un côté, Draco lui avait dit de ne le dire ni à Dumbledore, ni à Black, mais le directeur devrait être au courant. Bien sûr, cela devait être l'affreuse famille de Lily qui l'avait mis dans cet état et quelqu'un devrait être au courant avant les prochaines vacances. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvint que Potter restait toujours à Hogwarts pendant les vacances.

C'était juste une question de le dire ou non à Dumbledore.

Habituellement, Snape aurait juste envoyé Malfoy à l'infirmerie avec Potter et aurait laissé Pomfrey et les deux garçons se débrouiller. Mais cette fois, l'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry. Il était vraiment très mal en point. Snape soupira. Il pensait vraiment à mettre au courant le Directeur maintenant au cas où le garçon ne passerait pas la nuit: mais si les rôles étaient inversés, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que quiconque en parle à Dumbledore.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Draco, qui trébuchait en sortant de la cheminée, les bras encombrés de potions. Heureusement, les bonnes. En même temps, la réponse à sa question précédente s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Draco. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes une autre faveur. Va en salle des professeurs et ramène le professeur Lupin ici, s'il te plaît.

Snape finit de guérir les diverses coupures et contusions d'Harry (du moins, les plus sérieuses) environ dix minutes plus tard. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser le garçon dormir.

Malfoy revient alors, seul.

- Le Loup-Garou est sorti, monsieur.

- Le Professeur Lupin pour toi, le réprimanda Snape.

Malfoy bouda, mais Snape l'ignora, se tournant vers Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé, Draco?

Le blond soupira.

- Pour commencer, je l'ai entendu être malade dans le train qui nous menait ici. Je suis rentré dans les toilettes une fois qu'il fut sorti, et il y avait du tissu avec du maquillage dans la poubelle. J'ai deviné qu'il utilisait cela car il ne pouvait pas faire de magie avant d'arriver à Hogwarts.

Ensuite, j'ai vu que tout le monde l'ignorait à sa table. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'asseoir. Je pense qu'il était trop effrayé pour manger parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec sa Maison plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis j'ai entendu ses prétendus amis utiliser le sortilège Extranus sur lui. Je... j'ai une sorte de charme sur l'un des miroirs que l'on utilise pour espionner les Gryffindor.

Il a hurlé comme s'il était sous le Cruciatus, puis il s'est évanoui et a vomi. J'ai réalisé qu'il devait déjà souffrir pour que le sortilège lui fasse cet effet-là. Mais je n'y ai pas fait très attention jusqu'au soir où on s'est battus.

Draco se tut. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et il continua.

- C'était le soir où vous nous avez trouvés. Je marchais dans les couloirs en réfléchissant. On s'est percutés et je me suis mis en colère, je sais pas pourquoi. Je suppose que je m'en prenais à lui à cause de mes problèmes familiaux. J'ai commencé à lui hurler dessus, à insulter ses parents...

Snape grimaça.

- C'est n'est pas vraiment sympa Draco.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Il m'a giflé et je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les cotes. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir si mal.

- Peut-être parce que plusieurs d'entre elles étaient déjà cassées.

- Ouais... puis vous êtes arrivé. Cette nuit, j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Bien, en fait, j'avais vu la réaction des Gryffindor quand vous leur avez enlevé des points, et ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant.

Tout le monde l'insultait. Ils le traitaient de tous les noms, disaient que ses parents auraient eu honte de lui, qu'il n'était pas un vrai Gryffindor... Ce soir, je l'ai trouvé dans l'ombre, près du portrait qui garde l'entrée de sa Salle Commune. Il avait pleuré, je crois. Personne ne voulait le laisser entrer: ils avaient changé le mot de passe. Je l'ai emmené ici je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il a joué l'innocent jusqu'à ce que je mentionne le Cruciatus. Je lui ai demandé ce qui pouvait être pire et il m'a juste regardé. Son regard était creux et mort. Il m'a finalement dit qu'il avait été sous le Cruciatus, l'année dernière, lors de la résurrection de Voldemort. Puis, je me suis rappelé des charmes dissimulateurs dont vous aviez parlé, alors j'ai essayé de l'annuler. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il a vu ou senti le sortilège et il m'a dit que maintenant je savais qu'il n'était pas un Death Eater déguisé. Il s'est relevé et est presque tombé dans les pommes. Je l'ai attrapé et il a commencé à hurler et à pleurer. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'au lit et lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il a lui-même retiré le charme et m'a demandé de l'aider sans en parler à Dumbledore ou Sirius.

Draco fit une pause.

- C'est Sirius Black, hein? Pettigrow est déjà venu au manoir de mon père et j'ai su que Black était innocent.

Snape l'ignora pendant une longue minute, fixant Harry. Il ferma les yeux, semblant désolé. Posant une main sur le front du garçon, il prit une longue inspiration puis souffla doucement. Il ne pouvait sentir la vie émaner du corps d'Harry. Normalement, il y a une sorte de connexion entre les gens : une étincelle de lumière. Mais, il n'y avait rien.

- Oh merde! Je crois que j'ai le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mort entre mes mains, murmura Snape de manière inaudible.

Draco sembla perplexe.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Si... il y avait quelque chose. Une légère impulsion montrant qu'Harry revenait.

Snape se tourna vers Draco.

- Je pense... qu'une petite vengeance envers les Gryffindor s'impose, dit-il, avec un sourire malveillant.

Il fut stupéfait en voyant que Draco ne semblait pas si enthousiaste.

- Mais, vous ne pensez pas que cela va les pousser à le haïr encore plus? Demanda-t-il.

Snape regarda curieusement le plus jeune, si différent de son père.

" Qui aurait pu le deviner... Draco volant au secours d'Harry... Après toutes ses années où Albus le disait, voilà que cela venait d'arriver... "

Il étouffa un rire, mais son instant de gaieté se volatilisa quand il posa le regard sur Harry. Le garçon avait été battu et meurtri à plus d'endroits que Snape ne le croyait possible. Le guérir prendrait du temps. Et il ne fallait pas que ses ennemis puissent le retrouver.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son professeur, Draco dit doucement.

- Il peut rester là autant de temps qu'il veut. Il sera en sécurité ici.

Snape regarda Draco pendant un long moment, et pour la première fois en onze ans, cinq mois et six jours, afficha un véritable sourire.

À suivre


	9. Severus pense

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); Morsure Amical (9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **9; **Traduit : **9 au 12; **En cours de traduction : **le 1314,15

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 9 Severus pense**

Draco était secrètement stupéfait. Il était aussi très content. Il avait gagné 70 Gallions avec le pari que Snape ne voudrait jamais sourire devant un élève, et maintenant Draco avait la photo solidement stockée dans sa baguette magique. Merci Merlin pour les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient donné à Draco une foule de farces après qu'il ait séjourné au Terrier cet été.

Il était nerveux pour ses pensées (N.d.T.: Snape est un légilimens) quand Snape se tourna vers lui, le sourire envolé de son visage cireux.

"Si vous mentionnez ceci à un autre élève, Malfoy, vous espérerez que les Mangemorts vous auront en premier, compris?"

Draco aurait voulu lui donner une réponse, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un tremblant "O-oui, m-monsieur." Parfois il haïssait le professeur de potions. Mais ce fut Snape qui avait prit sur son aile Draco dans le monde des sorciers (depuis aussi longtemps que Draco le connaissait) qui lui avait tourné le dos. Snape était le sauveur de Draco, et maintenant il avait l'air de vouloir devenir celui de Harry aussi.

Au moment où Harry lut les pensées de Draco, il ouvrit un de ses yeux décolorés, regarda entièrement la pièce, son regard fixé sur Snape et maintenant Draco. Son visage changea pour une grimace de dégoût, mais ses yeux exprimaient de la terreur, comme un lapin que l'on venait de découvrir.

"Pourquoi?"

Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

"Pourquoi PUTAIN DE BORDEL ne pouvez-vous pas ME LAISSER SEUL?Pourquoi persistez-vous à essayer de me donner une aide d'ont JE N'AI PAS BESOIN?"

Snape et Draco avaient les yeux ronds, comme des poissons qui ne sont plus dans l'eau.

Harry leur lança un regard furieux, son corps frêle frémissant de rage.

"Pourquoi...pourquoi prétendez-vous tous que vous allez m'aider...et après ne pas le faire...Je ne comprends pas, je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal. Je suis...j'ai l'intention de vous sauver. J'ai l'intention de sauver le monde, et j-je... ne sais juste pas comment..."

Harry tourna le dos à Malfoy et Snape, tremblant violemment et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il se sentait étrange...visiblement à cause de la douleur physique. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour penser à tout autre chose qu'à celle qui l'embêtait.

À vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas de mourir, mais le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu devait visiblement changer son nom après que Voldemort soit tué (N.d.T.: Celui-Qui-À-Vaincu ou un truc du genre). Il voulait juste ne pas mourir des mains des Dursley. Ils voulaient tellement lui faire mal.

C'était une question d'amour-propre. Mais maintenant encore, quelle était sa fierté d'être un jouet battu et brisé ? Un instrument pour la destruction de Voldemort tombé sur le plancher et détruit par inadvertance.

Quelle joie avait-il à anticiper?

Quelle joie avait-il mérité ?

§§§§§§

Snape regarda, horrifié, le petit garçon tremblant sur le lit. Il marcha à côté et tenta de toucher Harry, mais quelque chose le bloquait. Il relaxa son esprit et son corps et essaya à nouveau, mais Harry l'avait définitivement bloqué avec un fort bouclier. Draco le regarda, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Il bloque tout à l'extérieur de son corps. Il ne veut pas entendre ou me laisser le toucher ou encore parler. Le bouclier est trop fort pour que je puisse le briser."

"Peux-tu le stupéfixer pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu?"

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et méprisant.

"C'est un bouclier. Ça veut donc dire que ça peut dévier des choses. Si tu veux te stupéfixer toi-même, deviens mon pensionnaire. Merlin sait ce que je peux faire avec un rire."

Draco nota soudainement comment son directeur de maison le regardait amèrement.

"Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Snape fut silencieux pendant un moment.

"J'ai toujours été un salaud pour lui. Je pensais qu'il reposait sur sa popularité. Je pensais qu'il aimait l'attention. J'ai fait de sa vie un enfer vivant, et je n'avais aucune idée de cela !"

Draco soupira.

"Aucun de nous, Sev. Personne n'en avait idée. Ne te blâme pas toi-même pour ça."

Snape regarda Draco et soupira lui aussi.

"Tu es étonné parce que j'ai souri, il y a quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas? Je vais t'en parler. Pour un moment, un peu plus qu'un simple moment, je pensais que je voyais un Serpentard surmonter les restrictions de la loyauté à sa Maison pour venir en aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Tu as repris toute la compassion que tu as montrée tout à l'heure, Draco. 'Ne te blâme pas toi-même pour ça'? Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ressentais un peu de sympathie pour Potter. Je NE pensais PAS à moi-même."

Il se détourna, avec du dégoût blasé dans ses yeux. Avait-il cru un peu trop que peut-être, un jour, un des ses élèves voudrait trouver un peu de compassion et de gentillesse en lui-même?

Visiblement.

Tristement, il posa une main sur le bouclier d'Harry. C'était le plus proche qu'il pouvait obtenir de ce garçon aussi pur.

La vie était injuste.

§§§§§§

20 minutes plus tard, on entendit un léger frappement à la porte. Draco ouvrit et regarda Lupin de bas en haut.

"Entrez...Je suppose..."

"La ferme Draco ! Remus...nous avons un problème."

"Par la barbe de Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois... que se sont les moldus avec qui il habite."

Remus sembla soudainement plus âgé, son visage affaissé avec lassitude.

"Dire que ces canines roses pourraient être intéressantes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec les pensées du garçon. Je l'ai soigné avec le meilleur de ce que je pouvais faire, mais il a besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos."

"Ce n'est pas un problème Severus. Il peut venir dans mon appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. La pleine lune est passée et il sera en sécurité pendant encore 3 semaines."

Severus le salua et regarda impassiblement Lupin lancer un sort d'Invisibilité et de Mobilicorpus à Harry pour ensuite quitter les cachots.

Severus retourna dans les cachots par le biais du feu et commença à corriger des copies, mais son esprit était préoccupé par le garçon, exposé à la mort; effectivement, meurtri sur le point de mourir.

Comment pourraient-ils jamais oublier?

À suivre


	10. Ses parents auraient honte

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); Morsure Amical (9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or

**Bêta : **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **10; **Traduit : **9 au 13/15; **En cours de traduction : **le 14,16,17

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 10 Ses parents auraient honte **

Harry se réveilla, la tête qui élançait. Lupin le secoua gentiment.

"Allez, Harry, c'est l'heure de se lever. Tu as besoin d'un bon petit-déjeuner"

Harry gémit et se retourna. Avec sa force naturelle, Lupin prit le corps inerte d'Harry et le mit dans sa direction. Le garçon se tendit, et fit un effort pour s'éloigner de l'ami de son père.

"Hey, Harry, je ne vais pas te faire mal!"

Pour dire la vérité, Lupin était un peu désappointé. Il avait toujours voulu être père, mais à cause de sa condition ce ne sera jamais possible. Il regarda Harry, son demi-filleul. Mais le garçon ne voudrait jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec un loup-garou. Lupin relâcha abruptement Harry et recula d'un pas.

"Tu as besoin de manger." Dit-il un peu plus rudement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. "Il y a quelques vêtements sur la chaise. Habille-toi et viens me rejoindre dans l'autre pièce pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi."

Il réalisa que ses mots étaient soudain durs, puis il ajouta:

"Ok, Harry? Prends ton temps."

D'un ton plus doux

§§§§§§10 minutes plus tard§§§§§§

Lupin était assis tapant du pied en attendant Harry. Éventuellement, il cogna à la porte.

"Harry, est-ce que tu viens ?"

Silence.

"Harry ? Es-tu là ? J'entre, ok ?"

Silence.

Le coeur battant à la chamade, Lupin ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit fit encore monter sa colère. Harry s'était endormit.

Lupin s'approcha du lit et secoua rudement ses épaules.

"Lève-toi!"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de Lupin.

Le loup-garou passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Harry, je ne suis pas sur le point de te faire mal. Peux-tu faire la différence entre ces moldus et moi ?"

"Désolé, Remy"

La voix de Harry était petite et rauque.

"Professeur Lupin quand nous sommes à l'école."

"Ummm...ok, désolé."

§§§§§§

Harry était assis, jouant avec sa nourriture du petit-déjeuner, ne mangeant rien. Lupin avait insisté pour qu'il mange avec ses "amis" de Gryffondor. Il ne voulait rien entendre de ses explications. Comme s'il avait surpris ses pensées, Lupin attrapa le regard d'Harry et lui en fit un 'Si tu ne manges pas quelque chose bientôt, tu auras à faire à moi, jeune homme.'

Des émotions conflictuelles secouaient Harry. Frustration, crainte et solitude. Il prit quelques céréales moldues dont Dumbledore avait une obsession et les mit dans sa bouche. Quand il eut fini, il commença des croissants, sans jamais quitter des yeux Lupin. Lupin lui fit un signe de tête et se retourna.

"Bâtard!" pensa Harry."Prends soin que je mange et ensuite détourne la tête comme...comme...Oh quel enfer, qu'il aille se faire foutre, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre."

Il engloutit sa nourriture, ignorant les regards que l'on lui lançait jusqu'à ce que Lavande murmure assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, "Mon dieu, il va prendre beaucoup de poids!"

Son estomac se sentit soudainement lourd; il se leva abruptement et il courut jusqu'au Hall à la recherche de la salle de bains la plus proche. Et il se trouva qu'elle était dans les appartements de Remus.

Comment faisait-il ça avant? Deux doigts, enfoncés loin dans sa gorge aussi loin qu'il pouvait les mettre. Et il sentit son petit-déjeuner remonter, et il commença à vomir.

§§§§§§

Snape se pencha vers Lupin, souriant narquoisement.

"Je crois que ta toute petite charge ne va pas bien, Lupin."

Lupin soupira.

" Il est un tel embêtement. Il joue les pitoyables pour essayer de se sauver des leçons, je crois. Merlin sait ce que penseraient James et Lily.

Snape pria intérieurement pour que Lupin n'aille jamais dire ça à Harry.

"Bien, je crois que je devrais voir s'il est ok."

"Ne le fais pas aller en classe, Remus. Il a besoin de repos."

Lupin grogna.

"Il l'est assez pour être prêt. Il semble aussi bien que possible."

Severus gémit intérieurement aussitôt que Lupin quitta le Hall. Est-ce que le loup-garou n'avait pas déjà entendu parler des charmes dissimulateurs?

§§§§§§

"Harry! Par quel nom de Merlin pense-tu que tu es entrain de faire?"

Harry ne leva pas le regard d'où il avait mis ses doigts dans sa gorge.

"Fous le camp, Re- Professeur Lupin."

"Ne me parle pas comme ça!"

Lupin marcha jusqu'à Harry, son humeur ne l'aida pas quand Harry tressailli et s'éloigna de lui.

"Alors, tes tuteurs ne t'ont jamais fait mal. Ou affamer. Tu le fais toi-même. Pour avoir de l'attention."

Harry déglutit. L'était-il ? Il était juste vaguement conscient que ses bras et ses jointures saignaient. Lupin le regarda avec dégoût.

"Tu peux aller à tes cours aujourd'hui. Et grandis un peu Harry. Tes parents seraient honteux de toi."

Harry se sentait malade. Il sortit en trébuchant avec vertige sur ses pieds, il effleura Lupin et marcha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la salle de Potions. Oh super. Double potions avec Snape et les Serpentards. Laissez à tous la chance de se foutre de la gueule de Potter.

Il poussa la porte

"Désolé, je suis en retard, Mr. Le professeur Lupin m'a gardé après le petit déjeuner."

Snape regarda Harry avec intérêt. L'aura de colère qui se dégageait du garçon était forte, très forte.

"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir avec Mr. Malfoy."

Il marcha autour de la pièce aussi lentement qu'il le put, avant d'atteindre Harry et Draco. Aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait, il murmura,

"Faites vous assister si vous en avez besoin, Potter. Draco, s'il y a le moindre problème, fais le moi savoir immédiatement."

Harry refusa de s'asseoir, en dépit du regard inquiet que Draco gardait braqué sur lui. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il voulait rendre ses parents fiers. Peu importe ce que Lupin disait. Remarquez, Lupin avait connu ses parents aussi bien que n'importe qui. Ils étaient probablement honteux de lui.

§§§§§§

Deux chaudrons fondus et 30 points en moins à Gryffondor plus tard, Snape termina le cours.

"Potter, un mot s'il vous plaît. Non Mr Malfoy, pas vous. Vous allez à votre prochain cours."

Pendant que la classe sortait, les Gryffondors jetèrent un regard mauvais à Harry, Snape commença à lui parler.

"Potter, je m'attends à ce genre d'incompétence de Longbottom, pas vous. Je vous prie de m'expliquer pourquoi..."

Son visage se détendit quand le dernier élève sortit de la classe.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de vous reposer ?"

"Je suis guéri, Monsieur. je vais bien."

"Venez."

Snape guida Harry vers ses appartements privés, murmura un mot de passe dont Harry ne comprit rien.

"Assis."

Harry s'assit, le regard apeuré et Snape se frappa intérieurement. L'oncle et la tante du garçon avait dû lui parler de cette façon.

"Si vous allez bien, pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas les charmes dissimulateurs?"

"Non, monsieur. Je ne crois pas."

Il n'y avait aucune sentiment dans ses paroles et cela désola Snape. Harry semblait diminué, comme s'il voulait disparaître entièrement de la surface de la terre.

"Je vais le faire."

"Vous ne pouvez pas."

"Si j'essaie assez fort , je peux, Mr Potter, n'en doutez pas."

Harry le regarda catégoriquement.

Snape murmura quelque chose et pointa sa baguette sur Harry, se haïssant lui-même d'effrayer le garçon.

Le visage d'Harry se contorsionna et il brisa la barrière de sortilège que Snape essayait de travailler. Ses pouvoirs s'étendirent autour de lui et il grimaça avec la tension que la magie opérait en lui.

Juste quand Snape espérait pouvoir briser le sortilège, Harry poussa un petit gémissement et s'évanouit sur le plancher froid. Le charme dissimulateur se brisa instantanément et laissa Snape regarder un Harry Potter encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'avait vu la nuit précédente.

Les bleus sur son visage étaient partiellement guéris, mais il y avait du vomi tout autour de celui-ci, ses articulations étaient rouges et enflées, et du sang coulait lentement jusqu'au bas de ses bras.

Au même moment, on cogna à la porte.

"Severus?"

C'était Dumbledore.

À suivre


	11. Par la barbe de merlin!

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); Morsure Amical (9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice: **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **11; **Traduit : **9 au 13/15 au16; **En cours de traduction : **le 14,17,19

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite et continuez à nous mettre des review's, ça encourage à continuer

Eni et Onarluca

_**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION !**_

_**Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs est un jour particulier ! En effet en ce 24 Janvier 2006, notre chère Cynthia qui est une bêta lectrice hors norme fête son anniversaire…Ses 15 ans pour être plus précis ! Alors, Cynthia au nom de toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers…**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

_**Que cette journée soit remplie de bonheur et de joie ! On t'aime !**_

**Chapitre 11 Par la barbe de merlin !**

Oh merde.

De toutes les bonnes choses qui auraient pu arriver à ce moment, Dumbledore n'était pas au sommet de la liste de Snape.

"Severus?"

Severus murmura le charme pour ouvrir la porte et le vieux sorcier entra.

"Ah, j'ai vu que vous étiez assez préoccupé ces temps-ci, Severus, alors, je ne vous dérangerez pas longtemps."

Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent tristes et froids au moment où son regard se posa sur le garçon émacié à demi-affallé sur une chaise.

"Il est dans un assez mauvais état. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé?"

Snape soupira.

"J'ai senti des sortilèges sur lui quand il était dans mon bureau, mais il les a dissimulés. Quand vous ne pouviez pas briser ceux-ci, j'ai pensé que j'avais tout imaginé. Et quand Remus l'a prit, j'ai pensé que ce n'était plus ma responsabilité. "

"Bien, je crois qu'il devrait aller avec Sirius maintenant. Il est légalement son gardien."

"Il est aussi recherché par les Détraqueurs. Certainement pas un environnement idéal pour que Potter puisse récupérer. "

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de lui?"

§§§§§§

"Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de lui?"

Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, encore. Il était une atroce nuisance. Il fit semblant de dormir, essayant de bloquer les voix des deux hommes. Il resta allongé au mur pour la journée entière, prétendant dormir quand Snape essaya de le réveiller. Dumbledore suggéra que Harry reste avec lui-même pour quelques temps. Snape ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure du dîner. Après que Snape se soit assuré que Harry n'était pas réveillé, il quitta.

Harry entendit la porte se refermer et se mit debout, tout tournoyant autour de lui.

"Massus" chuchota-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur lui-même. De faibles lettres d'or formant 76 lbs, flottèrent brièvement dans les airs avant de disparaîtrent.

Silencieusement, il quitta la pièce, laissant le portrait se refermer derrière lui. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour y retourner, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'y retourner. Lentement, essayant de combattre le vertige, il fit son chemin dans les escaliers.

§§§§§§

Snape sentit un petit coup sur sa nuque. En prenant le pendentif que tous les professeurs portaient, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait ouvert le trou de son portrait. Potter n'était sûrement pas sortie ? Le garçon n'avait pas de robe. Avec un soupir, il poussa sa chaise en arrière et entrepris d'intercepter sa charge à moitié nue dans le Hall.

§§§§§§

Il retourna dans les cachots. Aucun signe de Potter. Légèrement inquiet, retourna dans la chambre de Draco. Il n'y avait personne. Potter était parti.

§§§§§§

C'était une putain de perte de temps.

Je ne le vaincrai pas.

Tout ce que je fais c'est rendre les gens honteux.

Je mérite de mourir. Disparaître.

6 pieds sous terre.

Harry regarda le rebord de la tour d'astronomie. C'était un gros saut jusqu'en bas. Assez gros ?

§§§§§§

Snape volait littéralement dans le Hall.

Il agrippa Draco.

"Où est Harry?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il était dans votre bureau la dernière fois !"

Grognant de fureur, Snape laissa tomber le Serpentard et se dirigea vers la table du personnel.

"Albus, Minerva, nous avons un problème. Harry a disparu."

§§§§§§

10 minutes plus tard, Minerva cherchait au rez-de-chaussée, Albus sur les 2 derniers étages et Severus dans les cachots. Harry n'était nulle part. Et à ce moment, Snape partit.

"Severus, où allez-vous ?"

Sa réponse fit un écho sur les murs froids et humides des cachots.

"La tour d'Astronomie."

§§§§§§

Harry regarda en bas, le parc de Poudlard. Hagrid était dehors avec Buck. Qui voudrait le trouver en premier ? Dumbledore allait sûrement venir prochainement. Il était impossible de se cacher dans ce château. Avec un dernier long regard sur l'endroit qui avait été plus qu'une maison pour lui, Harry serra les dents, garda ses yeux fermés et sauta du rebord de la tour d'astronomie.

§§§§§§

Snape grimpa dans la tour a une vitesse record, il eu juste le temps de voir Harry marcher sur le rebord. Il regarda avec stupéfaction la scène qui se déroula devant lui pendant quelques secondes. Complètement abasourdi.

"Non!"

§§§§§§

Il flottait pratiquement. Il n'avait pas peur. Simplement regarder en avant, mourir pour lui et pour tous. Il aurait pu aller à Voldemort, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'Avada Kedavra marche sur lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir maintenant, parce qu'il était de plus en plus proche, le sol s'approchait à sa rencontre.

Et il n'avait aucuns regrets.

§§§§§§

Dumbledore fut là plus vite que Snape l'aurait crû possible, sur le rebord de la tour, regardant en bas, une tristesse gravée sur ses traits.

Et Snape eu une idée.

§§§§§§

Flotter immobile. Emporté par le vent, doucement, comme une feuille. Et elles me piétineront quand je serais enterré, ne me connaissant jamais, ne me prêtant jamais attention. Je serai seul. Je serai en sécurité. Je serai ...

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !"

Avec crispation, Harry se rendit compte qu'il flottait à 2 mètres du sol.

"Oh merde."

§§§§§§

Quand Snape courut jusqu'en bas des escaliers, sortit du bâtiment et alla à la base de la tour d'astronomie, Harry était assis dans les airs. Il ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait vu Snape, il murmura simplement.

"Je suis en vie."

Sans penser, Snape attrapa Harry par les épaules. Avec un gémissement, il se dégagea, remarquant Snape pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient creux, il n'y avait aucune vie en eux.

Sa voix était tant de choses. Le choc, la peur, la colère, la fatigue et l'accusation.

"Vous m'avez sauvé."

À suivre


	12. Il veut mourir

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); Morsure Amical (9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice: **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **12; **Traduit : **9/17,19; **En cours de traduction : **le 18,20;

Merci à tous celles qui ont mit un message. Et continuez surtout.

À mardi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 12 Il veut mourir**

Snape resta bouche bée devant Harry, dardant sur lui un regard brillant de fureur.

"Harr...qu'es...heu...qu'es.."

À ce moment, avec un cri assez perçant pour réveiller tout le château, Minerva flotta littéralement jusqu'aux côtés d'Harry, l'enlaçant en une poignée de fer.

Avec un cri perçant et douloureux, Harry s'éloigna de sa directrice de maison.

"Laissez-moi !" S'exclama-t-il, reculant quelque peu, la voix haute et stridente.

"Ne me touchez pas ! Ne venez jamais près de moi ! Laissez-moi !"

McGonagall regarda Snape, le regard horrifié.

Dumbledore se redressa et regarda Harry. Il semblait soudainement trop vieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?" Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry le regarda, les yeux perdus et désespérés.

Il se retourna et marcha droit vers l'école, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui, d'une manière qui ressemblait à celle de Snape.

Dumbledore se frotta le nez.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit McGonagall rapidement. "Il a toujours eu l'air si heureux, avec ses amis. Pourquoi voulait-il les vexer en faisant une chose comme celle-là?"

Snape la regarda, stupéfait, et elle s'irrita.

"Quoi, Severus ?"

"Minerva, aucun de tes sales Gryffondor ne lui parlaient ! Ils lui faisaient du mal ! Ils lui ont jeté des sorts !"

"Et comment, étant directeur de la maison des SERPENTARDS, aurais-tu pu le savoir ?"

"Mr. Malfoy le surveillait."

"Oh, et je devrais croire deux SERPENTARDS parlant contre ma propre maison ?"

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ce n'est pas la meilleure voie, Minerva, Severus. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à Harry. Peut-être Remus ?"

"Il s'est éloigné de Remus, Albus. Il devait y avoir une raison."

"Humm, Sirius ? "

"Sale corniaud de sac-à-puces. " Murmura sombrement Snape.

McGonagall lui lança un regard furieux, se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Je crois que Black est la meilleure solution. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou se soir. Et nous ferions mieux de retrouver Potter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide."

Les deux sorciers partirent, laissant Snape se retourner les méninges. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, mais étant le directeur des Serpentards, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand choses.

Mais Harry avait tenté de se suicider! N'était-ce pas un devoir d'aller voir le garçon pour s'excuser, se réconcilier avec lui ?

Malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, Snape avait un côté humain. Il haïssait simplement les personnes qui obtenaient du crédit de choses qu'elles n'avaient pas faites. Comme Harry. Il n'avait pas défait Voldemort, Lily l'avait fait.

Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais demandé la célébrité.

Avec un autre soupir, Snape se dirigea vers le château.

§§§§§§

Draco faisait son devoir de métamorphose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et Harry trébucha à travers le portrait. Ses cheveux étaient plus hirsutes que jamais et ses yeux étaient vides, comme après la Troisième Tâche l'année précédente.

Draco resta bouche bée, et se leva, aidant Harry à s'asseoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler. Est-ce que je peux...dormir ici ce soir ?"

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Je vais en parler au professeur Snape. Mon lit est dans la pièce à côté. "

"Ok. Merci."

Draco était intrigué par le ton monotone d'Harry. Quelque chose était arrivé, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et la tête de Snape apparut.

"Monsieur, j'ai Harry ici. Il a l'air extenué et est allé directement au lit. Je pensais que vous deviez le savoir."

"Merci Draco. Je vais y aller et en informer Minerva."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? "

Snape soupira et enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux.

"Je vais t'en parler à la condition que tu n'en parles à personne, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je pense que tu peux aider Harry. Il a sauté de la Tour d'Astronomie."

Draco blanchit et s'assit rapidement. Snape le regarda et soupira.

"Quel sale bordel." murmura-t-il, avant de disparaître.

§§§§§§

Je ne peux le faire encore. J'ai échoué. Je ne peux laisser quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer par Voldemort. J'ai à sauver le monde.

Avec un petit soupir, Harry s'endormit. Cela avait été une longue journée.

Il se réveilla après 10 minutes, la douleur passant par sa cicatrice à cause de la toute dernière victoire de Voldemort.

Il voulait mourir.

§§§§§§

Draco entendit le cri enroué d'Harry, et les bruits du garçon lorsqu'il alla à la salle de bains.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ?

§§§§§§

Snape était assis, écrasant des racines pour une potion. Normalement, cela calmait ses nerfs, mais ce jour là, il ne pouvait se concentrer.

§§§§§§

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, attendant Sirius. Il y avait 10 minutes qu'il avait envoyé le plus rapide des hiboux de Poudlard avec un portoloin à l'animagus. Il pouvait arriver à tout moment, maintenant... à tout moment...

§§§§§§

Harry regardait le plafond de pierre. Quelque chose de mince suintait de celui-ci.

Il voulait mourir.

À suivre


	13. Le retour de Padfoot

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **Moon-dragon

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Ansha, (8 chapitres); Morsure Amical (9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice: **Lune d'argent

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **13; **Traduit : **9/17,19; **En cours de traduction : **le 18,20;

Merci à tous celles qui ont mit un message. Continuez surtout.

À mardi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 13 – Le retour de Padfoot**

Soudainement, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y eu un bruit de chute et Sirius Black apparut dans l'air, tenant un sac de sorbets aux citrons qui avaient été son Portoloin pour Poudlard.

"Je crois, Albus, que vous devriez arrêter d'utiliser des bonbons moldus pour faire ces choses-là ! "

Dumbledore sourit, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas scintillé comme ils le faisaient normalement.

"Sirius – c'est à propos d'Harry. Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ?"

Sirius blanchit et regarda Dumbledore avec angoisse.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Albus? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Oui. Il va bien. Physiquement."

Sirius fut visiblement soulagé et se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Puis il s'était redressé et dit avec un regard noir.

"Je l'étranglerai s'il s'est mal conduit en classe..."

"Non, ce n'est rien dans ce genre. C'est... une chose difficile à dire, Sirius, alors s'il te plaît, garde ton calme et ne m'interromps pas."

Sirius semblait tendu et anxieux, mais il se rassit silencieusement et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que Dumbledore commence ses explications.

"La nuit dernière, Harry a quitté les cachots," Dumbledore ignora un grommellement de Sirius et continua.

" Il est monté jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie et il a…sauté. Merci Merlin, Severus a eu la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un sort de lévitation, et maintenant, Harry récupère. Cependant, vues les circonstances, je préfèrerais qu'il reste avec toi."

Le directeur fit une pause pendant un moment et regarda Sirius au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Veux-tu le voir ?"

§§§§§§

McGonnagall était venue dans la chambre de Draco et avait ramené Harry dans la tour Gryffondor le matin même. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir tard, mais qu'elle serait plus heureuse de le voir avec ses amis.

Harry n'essaya pas de dire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Harry attendait Sirius. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Sirius. D'accord, il avait demandé à Draco de ne rien dire à Sirius, mais maintenant qu'il avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie tout le personnel de Poudlard devait être au courant, et Sirius aussi.

Il fixait le plafond depuis au moins 45 minutes quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et la voix de Sirius retentit.

"Harry, tu es là ?"

§§§§§§

Sirius poussa la porte et regarda le fils de son meilleur ami. Et, les mots 'J'espère qu'il ne va pas mourir de la même façon que James' lui traversèrent l'esprit, il secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées. Mais elles ne voulaient pas partir.

Il s'assit maladroitement sur le rebord du lit d'Harry, en ramenant à lui rapidement ses jambes. Il avait fait les cent pas, trop longtemps.

Il avait pensé dire "Comment te sens-tu?" ou "Oh mon Dieu, Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?". Cependant les mots qui sont sortis étaient : "Par l'Enfer, Pourquoi m'as-tu Fais Une Farce Comme Ca ?"

Harry avait reculé dans le lit. C'était comme dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Oh mon Dieu, il aurait dû savoir que Sirius aurait honte de lui. Sirius si courageux, si loyal – pas comme lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre ! Qui le voudrait ?

Il était censé faire des excuses. Il était censé dire à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas voulu blesser qui que se soit. Mais un nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.

"Va te faire foutre ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais comprendre ? Personne ne sait ce qui se passe, vous m'accusez juste ! Je vous déteste tous!"

Sirius avait regardé fixement son filleul, de la douleur et de la fureur se montrant dans ses yeux. Une petite voix à dans son esprit lui avait dit de faire des excuses mais il ne le fit pas.

"Nous nous sommes appliqués à te protéger depuis que tu es né! Comment oses-tu nous critiquer ? Et Dumbledore, à qui tu ne t'es même pas excusé !"

"Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai pensé que les personnes qui ont essayé de se tuer n'avaient pas à faire d'excuses à celles qui l'ont poussé à ça!"

Sirius foudroya Harry de la même manière que Snape.

"Ne me parle pas tant que tu n'as pas décidé de me faire tes excuses," dit-il d'un air glacial. "J'ai honte de toi." Murmura-t-il en marchant dans la pièce,

"Je regrette que ce n'était pas toi au lieu de James."

§§§§§§

Remus essaya de calmer Sirius.

"Il me manque tant, Remy. Ils disent qu'Harry est comme lui, mais il ne l'est pas. Non vraiment. James ne blesserait jamais les gens comme ça. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être Harry ?"

L'animagus se mit à sangloter et Remus enveloppa Sirius de ses bras.

"Je sais, Siri. Je sais."

§§§§§§

Harry passa la lame fraîche sur sa peau blessée et chaude. Cela était si bon, si vivant. Il était vivant, n'est-ce pas ? La mort ne rendrait pas son père à Sirius et Remus. Il ne le valait pas. C'était cela ? Bien sûr Harry avait entendu ce que Sirius avait dit quand il avait quitté le dortoir. Cela l'avait blessé encore plus - Sirius l'avait dit sans vouloir être entendu donc cela devait être sérieux.

Avec un soupir, il s'enveloppa dans ses bras aux bandages tachés de sang par les Moldus (ils l'avaient blessé plus) il retourna au lit, espérant pouvoir dormir.

Mais la paix qu'il cherchait, s'obstinait à fuir loin de lui.

§§§§§§

_Tue-les tous_

"NOOONNNNNNNN!"

"Ferme-la, Potter. Avant que nous ne venions et le fassions pour toi."

"Désolé"

§0§0§0§0§0§ 5 minutes Plus tard §0§0§0§0§0§

_Tue-les tous _

"NOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Il y avait le silence et ensuite des pas. Beaucoup de pas.

Et ensuite la peine.

§0§0§0§0§0§ 10 minutes plus tard §0§0§0§0§0§

Harry trébucha dans la salle commune, vers le trou du portrait et rata l'atterrissage. Tout lui faisait mal. Les coups de fouet sur son dos, que ses charmes de dissimulation les plus forts avaient caché à chacun, s'étaient rouverts, comme pour ses bras. Il se sentait frigorifié, malade et humilié. Quand ils avaient commencé à le frapper, cela lui avait rappelé Vernon et il vomit partout sur le plancher. Un sort le nettoierait - mais pas sa mémoire : il le revivrait chaque fois qu'une main serait levée contre lui.

Il commença à aller vers la chambre de Draco et s'était arrêté à mi-chemin en bas. Draco en avait probablement plus qu'assez de ce petit pleurnichard d'Harry. Après tout, il était un Serpentard. Et Harry...n'était rien. Les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles le détestaient maintenant. Il devait juste disparaître. Comme une acceptation, son estomac gronda.

Avec un petit gémissement, les jambes d'Harry le lâchèrent et il glissa sur le plancher, reposant contre les pierres fraîches.

§§§§§§

Snape patrouillait dans les couloirs de nouveau. A sa grande déception, il n'avait pas réussi à attraper d'étudiants hors de leurs lits. Peut-être devrait-il voler la carte de Potter qui montrait la position de chaque occupant instantanément. Elle serait très utile...

Les pensées de Snape furent dérangées par un petit gémissement. Accélérant son allure, il se dépêcha d'aller où il l'avait entendu et il vit Harry, son pyjama trempé de sang, effondré contre le mur.

"Par l'Enfer. Pas encore!" Murmura-t-il en avançant rapidement vers le garçon.

"Harry ? Harry!"

Harry vit le visage flou de Snape. Oh non, cela devait être un cauchemar! Pas encore!

Snape soupira. Le garçon semblait être entouré par des imbéciles qui n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'occuper de lui. Son Parrain n'était-il pas venu ?

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées quand il vit Harry perdre conscience de nouveau et, soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras, il se dépêcha de retourner dans ses quartiers.

À suivre


	14. Terribles rêves et flashbacks

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle,Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **14; **Traduit : **13 au 17; **En cours de traduction : **le 18;

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite et continuez à nous mettre des review's, ça encourage à continuer

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 14 : Terribles rêves et flash-backs**

L'inquiétude était clairement gravée sur le visage du professeur de potions. Il porta le garçon sous-alimenté au plus vite dans sa chambre privée et l'étendit sur le lit. Murmurant un petit sort, il fit disparaître les longues robes de Harry et ce que vit Severus lui coupa le souffle. Le garçon était vraiment dans un sale état. Qu'est ce que ces bâtards sadiques lui avaient fait ?

Harry était encore plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. De nouvelles contusions se formaient déjà au-dessus de celles qu'il avait reçues plus tôt et qui commençaient à s'effacer, celles-ci venant probablement de ses parents moldus. Il y avait des coupures ouvertes sur son bras, que Snape présuma avoir été faites par les Gryffondor. Avec un tressaillement d'horreur il vit du sang s'étaler sur les draps, et tourna Harry sur le ventre. Ce qu'il vit lui donna presque envie de vomir. Il était évident que le garçon avait été fouetté et les blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Severus ne se rappelait pas qu'il était dans un état pareil avant ; Bien que le garçon semblait être un expert en ce qui concernait les sorts de camouflage.

Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas essayé de se guérir ?

Severus secoua la tête et se mit à nettoyer Harry, soignant autant de coupures et contusions qu'il pouvait. Le garçon était dans un sommeil profond, et dans son intérêt, Snape espérait qu'il resterait ainsi encore un moment.

§§§§§§

Il corrigeait des copies quand il entendit du bruit venant de sa chambre. Il distinguait des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la salle de bains puis de violents vomissements. Severus hésitait entre respecter l'intimité du garçon et aller le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse et se blesse en tombant. Finalement il alla frapper à la porte.

Silence.

"Harry ?"

Silence.

"Harry, si tu ne dis rien j'entre, OK ?"

Silence.

Snape ouvrit doucement la porte et grimaça en voyant Harry. L'adolescent s'était évanoui ou endormi sur le plancher, et semblait vraiment très mince et rompu étendu ainsi sur le plancher.

A présent, il avait des cauchemars, se contractait et gémissait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se dit que peut-être il pouvait exister pire que d'être un mangemort.

§§§§§§

_** Flashback/rêve **_

Vernon avançait vers Harry, brandissant un fouet.

" Non ! S'il vous plaît monsieur, non. Pitié, monsieur."

" Tu ne veux pas le fouet ?"

"Ce que vous voulez monsieur. Tout sauf le fouet !"

Il y eut une pause sinistre. Puis . . .

" N'importe quoi ?"

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair… un rire... un souffle rance…. Une douleur terrible …puis l'obscurité.

Et à nouveau la lumière.

"Harry… pourquoi as-tu sacrifié ta mère ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu vivre ?"

Harry regarda la touffe de cheveux si semblable à la sienne. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante.

"Je suis désolé papa. Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas vu. Je suis désolé!"

« Oh Harry, pourquoi es-tu si décevant ? Je ne me serais pas sacrifié pour ta vie si j'avais su que tu la mènerais comme ça. Tu as rendu Albus, Remus et Sirius si honteux, Harry."

"Non. Maman. Je n'ai pas…"

Mais leurs images s'évaporaient pour laisser la place à celle de Vernon, avec Pétunia et Dudley riant méchamment. Des rires…. Encore des rires…puis à nouveau l'obscurité.

**_Fin du flashback/rêve _**

Un cri retentit, perçant l'air humide des cachots, et Snape s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry était étendu sur le plancher, les larmes à moitié sèches sur son visage. Silencieusement mais doucement il l'aida à se relever, le remit au lit, et ne le quitta plus de toute la nuit.

§§§§§§

A la seconde où Harry entendit Snape sortir de la chambre il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Son visage était noirci et gonflé. Il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien. Et pourquoi diable Snape se tenait-il derrière lui, les bras tendus ?

§§§§§§

Severus avait deviné qu'Harry était réveillé et retourna dans sa chambre pour le trouver devant le miroir, se regardant fixement, vacillant. Il était parvenu à rattraper le garçon, l'avait de nouveau mis au lit et lui avait jeté un puissant sort de sommeil avant le petit déjeuner.

Maintenant il devait aller parler à Minerva et à Albus.

À suivre


	15. Il y a une intrigue, et elle commence ma

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **15; **Traduit : **13 au 17; **En cours de traduction : **le 18,21,22;

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite et continuez à nous revirement!

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 15 : Il y a une intrigue, et elle commence maintenant! **

Comme Rogue sentait que Harry émergeait de son sommeil, il se déplaça un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas que le garçon ne voit son inquiétude.

« C'est un Gryffondor, Severus. S'en occuper, c'est la responsabilité de Minerva. »

"_Ah,_" dit une voix méchante dans sa tête, "_Mais regarde quel bon travail elle, Dumbledore et Sirius ont fait._"

« Tu ne sais pas qu'ils ont essayé! »

"_Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était couché dans une mare de sang quand je l'ai trouvé... _"

Snape hocha la tête soudainement et se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci monsieur. »

Après avoir roulé des yeux, Snape répéta.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merc… »

« Non monsieur Potter, j'aimerais avoir la vérité. »

Harry gémit légèrement et dit d'une voix très basse.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Et je serais très déçu si ça n'arrivait pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? À nouveau, une réponse véridique, M. Potter, ou je vous retourne à votre tour. »

À l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il les regretta, et souhaita profondément avoir un retourneur de temps. Harry hésita et glissa du lit se retrouvant par le fait-même aussi loin de Snape que possible.

Snape attendit un moment et soupira. Merlin, ce serait difficile. Pourrait-il le faire ? Severus Snape, Maître de potions, avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il avait lui-même une fois lutté contre un basilic, avait préparé et avait goûté des potions qui auraient pu facilement le tuer ; il avait été un Mangemort et avait trahi Voldemort.

Il y avait peu de choses dont Snape avait peur maintenant. Il sembla se souvenir de quelqu'un lui citant "à l'esprit bien entraîné, la mort est la grande aventure suivante", mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir qui. Mais fondamentalement, c'était quelque chose qui ferait mal à la fierté de Snape, plus qu'il ne pourrait tolérer. C'est pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

§§§§§§

"_Oh merveilleux, aucune fanfare, aucune acclamation ni aucune fille semi-nue t'embrassant. Quel gaspillage de ton premier discours, Sev! _"

"_Je suis sûr que Harry l'a profondément apprécié_…"

Le jeune garçon était en position fœtale sur le lit. Snape soupira et s'approcha doucement.

« Monsieur Potter, je dois réparer vos blessures. Pour cela je préférerais que vous ne soyez pas pelotonné comme un hérisson. »

Lentement Harry détendit ses épaules et permit l'approche de Snape à ses blessures au dos.

« Qui vous a fait ça? »

« Personne. Je me suis battu dans la rue. »

Snape resta silencieux un moment le temps de nettoyer magiquement les blessures. Il s'assit alors sur le lit pour que Harry le regarde et dit, le plus doucement possible :

« Vous devez le dire à quelqu'un Harry. Si vous l'admettez, des mesures peuvent être prises. Ces moldus pourraient être poursuivis selon les lois sorcières ou moldues. Ou vous ne faites rien, mais ne retournez pas là-bas pour un autre été. »

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi, et dit simplement :

« Pourquoi? »

Snape se frotta l'arrête du nez, et considéra Harry de ses yeux noirs.

« Croyez-le ou non, je ne me délecte pas de la mort et du désespoir. Et récemment, vous êtes passé très près du premier et très profondément dans le dernier. Je sais que la procédure normale serait de le dire à votre Directrice de Maison, mais Minerva n'a pas une très bonne perception des personnalités de ses étudiants. Il y a des Serpentards bien plus agréables que certains Gryffondor, elle est juste trop aveuglée par les points des maisons pour le voir et si jamais vous en répétez un mot je vous attacherez au plafond par les pouces, dans les cachots pour 3 bonnes semaines. »

Le monologue entier fut livré sur le même ton lisse et soyeux. Harry dissimula un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps et fit un signe de tête.

« Maintenant, s'il vous plait, dites-moi qui vous a fait ça. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il était si pénible de se souvenir, de revivre ces moments d'abus verbal et physique.

« Je… peux pas… »

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas si difficile? »

« Je… »

La voix de Harry se brisa et il se détourna. Snape fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry de près. Ses yeux étaient fermement fermés et il semblait très près d'avoir une attaque de panique. En se détestant pour cela, Snape sortit sa baguette et murmura _Claris_. Les marmonnements de Harry se transformèrent en mots cohérents, que Snape regretta d'avoir entendu.

« Non… S'il vous plaît Oncle Vernon… non… ça fait mal, tellement, si mal, faites que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait quelqu'un, n'importe qui, aidez moi! »

Le garçon, à nouveau pelotonné dans une position fœtale, les mains tâtonnant son pantalon, en essayant en vain de les garder sur lui dans son esprit, et Snape comprit subitement.

« Et merde… »

§§§§§§

"_Ils l'ont violé. Ils le battent et l'ont violé_."

Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait mis un charme de sommeil sur Harry, mais n'avait aucune idée de que faire.

Pour peu qu'il sache, que quelqu'un d'autre complotait.

§§§§§§

Dans un endroit sombre et abandonné au milieu de nulle part.

Voldemort regarda ses fidèles Mangemorts recueillis autour de lui dans les ténèbres, silencieux comme des anges de la mort. Sauf pour Crabbe qui transplana sur la tête de Goyle. Les deux tombèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de robes, jurant l'un sur l'autre tandis que les autres Mangemorts riaient.

Voldemort siffla et l'hilarité stoppa immédiatement.

« J'ai reçu d'intéressantes nouvelles. Le jeune Potter peut maintenant être attiré loin de Poudlard. Il sera sans protection. »

« Monsieur… nous vous supplions de nous dire… »

Voldemort sourit. Ce qui n'était pas très joli.

« Sa famille a abusé de lui jusqu'au point de mort. Il est amer et seul. Les Gryffondor l'ont abandonné. Dumbledore ne peut pas l'aider. Il a essayé de se tuer. Il est mûr, mes chers disciples, pour le cueillir. »

« Mais, _My Lord_, comment l'avez-vous découvert? »

À nouveau, le sorcier Serpentard sourit finement.

« Un… contact… à l'intérieur de Poudlard m'a informé. »

À suivre


	16. le plan de Voldemort

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **16; **Traduit : **13 au 17; **En cours de traduction : **le 18,21,22;

**Traduction : **_KYU_

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite et continuez à nous reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 16 le plan de Voldemort**

§§'' **_L'antre de Voldemort _**''§§

"Malfoy!"

"Oui, my Lord ?"

L'homme masqué s'avança hors des ombres et se prosterna devant l'autre sorcier

"J'ai une mission pour ton fils, Lucius."

"Mais...my Lord..."

"Arrête de bafouiller, Malfoy."

Il y avait eut des rires sous capes quand Lucius rougit légèrement.

"J'ai conscience tu as renié ton fils...Tu en avais tout à fait le droit, étant donné les circonstances, mais si tu arrêtais de jacasser comme un idiot..."

Il a fait une pause pour de nouveau rire sous cape.

"J'expliquerais mon plan."

§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla avec un gémissement. Penser n'était pas facile, parce que sa tête semblait vouloir se fendre en deux. Cependant, il vit qu'il était dans une chambre de Serpentard et Snape était à trois mètres de lui et n'avait pas encore déduit de point à sa maison. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est ce qu'Harry pensa.

"Owwunggghuhhh"

Snape arqua un sourcil.

"Pourriez-vous revenir à votre mode de communication antérieur, Potter?"

"Kesiarriv ?"

"Je vous demande pardon, M. Potter, mais je ne parle pas le charabia. Vous devrez satisfaire mon ignorance et parler en anglais."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

Snape leva ses deux sourcils, regardant Harry, se sentant légèrement concerné.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?"

"Non... A chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler je ne me souviens de rien avant d'arriver ici !"

Le visage de Snape se détendit.

"Bien sûr – la potion. Vous vous souviendrez quand votre corps sera guéri. Jusque-là vous resterez avec moi."

Harry inclina la tête. Sa dernière pensée logique était que peut-être Snape lui donné du poison. Alors pourquoi son instinct l'acceptait sans aucune question ?

§§§§§§

§§''**_Antre de Voldemort _**''§§

"Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, j'ai un espion à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Cependant, ce n'est pas complètement précis. Évidemment, que l'imbécile de Dumbledore n'est pas assez idiot pour avoir un espion dans son milieu. Ce serait plus réaliste de dire que j'ai un contact à l'extérieur de Poudlard qui est capable de se tenir dans le cercle intérieur de Dumbledore. Il doit rester inconnu."

Il eut un chuchotement excité parmi les Mangemorts. Voldemort sourit. Laissons chuchoter les idiots. Ils ne devineront jamais qui est mon contact.

"Rita..."

"La journaliste de la Gazette..."

"Skeeter..."

"La correspondante pour le tournoi des trois sorciers..."

De nouveau, Voldemort sourit. Il n'avait pas été le champion de Poudlard sans raison. La combinaison de sa cruauté et de sa ruse lui avait permis de gagner chaque jeu auquel il avait joué. Ces compétences l'avaient gardé vivant pendant les années les plus sombres. Maintenant elles lui apporté tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer.

"Arabella Figg!", hurla Nott avec agitation.

"**Endoloris**. A l'avenir, ne faites pas de suggestions aussi stupides."

Les Mangemorts continuèrent à bavarder sous les cris perçants de Nott.

"Madame Malkin..."

"Rosmerta de l'auberge de Pré-au-lard..."

"La femme Weasley!"

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. C'était une scène terrifiante, Nott se tordant dans des cris perçants sur le sol humide, Voldemort dirigeant paresseusement sa baguette magique pour maintenir la malédiction et le rire des Mangemorts se répercutèrent sous leurs masques.

§§§§§§

McGonagall regarda autour de la Salle commune sévèrement.

"Je suis vraiment très, très déçue."

"Très, très déçue.", répéta-t-elle.

"Comment pouvez-vous exclure un membre de votre Maison, en abusant physiquement de lui ?"

Quelques-uns eurent l'air gêné.

"Harry Potter est dans un état critique à cause de vous tous! Il dû être sauvé par le CHEF DE LA MAISON SERPENTARD !"

Sa voix était devenue un cri perçant aux derniers mots et ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Seulement Ron et Hermione l'avaient déjà vue si fâchée et c'était l'an dernier quand Barty Croupton avaient reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur.

"Avez-vous une idée du sérieux de la situation ?"

Chaque personne semblaient embarrassée et regardait avec attention les craquelures du mur. Finalement Lavande parla.

"Où est-il, Professeur ?"

McGonagall la regarda fixement, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

"Il reste dans les QUARTIERS SERPENTARD!"

Toute la maison Gryffondor tressaillit.

"Maintenant, pour votre punition..."

§§§§§§

§§''**_V.C.H_**''§§

Quand les Mangemorts eurent finalement arrêté de rire et Nott eut partiellement récupéré (Voldemort se gronda… Il avait peu de Mangemorts précieux et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur faire des lésions cérébrales.)

Ils étaient stupides de toute façon.

Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait deviné qui était son contact ! Franchement aucun d'entre eux ne s'était ne serait ce que approcher de la bonne réponse.

Imbéciles.

"Malfoy, je me répète, mais j'ai un travail pour ton fils. Tu dois lui envoyer une lettre innocente contenant cette substance."

Voldemort lui donna de fiole de potion magique jaune épaisse et Malfoy l'accepta avec un salut.

"Merci, my Lord."

"Je t'aviserais quand écrire la lettre, il faut qu'elle soit de quelqu'un d'autre que toi..."

"My Lord… Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment le plan est censé fonctionner ?"

Lucius, était plus chic que la plupart des Mangemorts.

Voldemort l'observa attentivement. Il était un allié de valeur, mais pourrait être un ennemi problématique.

"Oui, vous pouvez. Vous voyez tous que cela ressemble au pus de bubobulb? Une invention intelligente, que Severus m'a apporté. Avant qu'il ne m'ait trahi. C'est, en fait, une version liquide de l'Imperius...avec quelques ajustements. Pour quiconque l'envoie, il peut lire dans l'esprit de l'autre personne. Maintenant, Lucius, je veux que vous fassiez cela.

Je veux que vous écriviez une dernière lettre de haine à votre fils, de n'importe quel partisan anonyme de Voldemort. Votre fils croira que le contenu de l'enveloppe ne peux être que du pus de bubobulb. La potion sera absorbée par la peau et vous permettra le plein accès à son esprit. Vous devez vous traiter avec la moitié de la potion magique et une liaison sera établie. Vous aurez le plein contrôle sur lui. Lui, en attendant, croira être entièrement remis des effets de la potion. "

Voldemort s'assis et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait pensé à ce plan longtemps.

"Et, Maître, comment voulez-vous que je séduise le jeune Potter ?"

"Vous êtes si ignorant que vous n'êtes probablement pas conscient de l'amitié de votre fils avec Potter. Il dira à Potter que quelques Gryffindors viennent pour l'attaquer. Il mènera Harry hors de l'école et dans la forêt en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Vous, Lucius, reviendrez d'une réunion urgente avec Dumbledore à propos de la direction de l'école. Je crois que vous appuyez constamment le Conseil pour faire retirer Dumbledore de son poste ? Vous prendrez Potter dans la forêt et transplanerez avec lui. Votre fils retournera alors à l'école, n'ayant aucune idée de où est Potter.

Cependant, cela doit être achevé avec le plus rapidement possible. Les effets de la potion dureront seulement pendant 10 jours. Après cela, votre fils ne sera plus sous votre contrôle."

Tous les Mangemorts, Malfoy inclus, étaient bouche bée.

Le plan était hardi, sournois, risqué, indéréglable et probablement historique. Et s'il échouait, Malfoy serait la viande morte.

Plusieurs Mangemorts sourirent d'un air satisfait en-dessous de leurs capuchons.

À suivre


	17. Choc et horreur

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **17; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 20; **En cours de traduction : **le ,21,22;

**Traduction : **_Vif d'or_

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite et continuez à nous reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 17 Choc et horreur**

Severus soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment fait pour faire figure de père. Mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être offert pour soigner Harry, parce qu'il se rappelait d'avoir perdu connaissance dans le Hall de Poudlard un jour après avoir subi le Cruciatus.

Dumbledore l'avait pratiquement porté jusqu'à son bureau et lui avait parlé. Snape n'avait jamais avoué travailler pour Voldemort à l'époque, mais la gentillesse de Dumbledore où d'autres enseignants lui auraient simplement dit d'aller à l'Infirmerie l'avait rongé.

Il se rappelait du fait d'être resté assis dans le bienheureux silence et que Dumbledore lui avait simplement donné une tasse de thé. Il s'était reposé, en admirant la vue de la fenêtre, sans tension. Il s'était senti très mal à l'intérieur, de savoir qu'il travaillait pour causer la perte de cet homme si gentil.

Finalement il s'était décomposé peu à peu et avait essayé de s'empoisonner en utilisant une potion très complexe. Dumbledore était arrivé juste à temps et Severus avait tout avoué. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le Directeur soit déjà au courant, mais attendait juste que Snape le lui dise.

Dumbledore, pensa Severus, savait tout de l'école et de ses élèves.

Donc pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris pour Harry?

§§§§§§

La lumière du matin assailli les yeux d'Harry. Il était trop tôt. Pendant un moment il crut qu'il était chez les Dursley. Cet endroit ne lui était pas familier.

C'est quand il entendit une voix douloureusement familière.

"Bonjour M. Potter. Comment allez-vous?"

Les yeux couleur obsidienne de Severus semblèrent brûler Harry.

"La vérité, je vous prie."

"Umm… un peu mieux, mais pas très bien, monsieur."

Harry avait décidé que jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi Snape agissait si différemment, il traiterait l'homme avec respect et espérait s'en sortir vivant.

"Êtes-vous prêt à parler de vos Moldus?"

Harry frissonna.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis même prêt à y penser, monsieur."

Severus se frotta le nez.

"Vous devez commencer à y penser parfois, parce que ça ne partira jamais. Même si vous essayez d'oublier que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, vous vous souviendrez. D'habitude au… plus mauvais moment. "

Harry était silencieux et Severus prit ce temps pour réfléchir à quoi ses mots faisaient allusion.

Il espionnait pour la Lumière depuis plusieurs mois quand il avait découvert qu'une énorme attaque devait être faite à Pré au lard. Il en avait informé Dumbledore et le Ministère de Magie immédiatement et une sélection de sorciers avait été dépêchée sur les lieus afin d'intercepter et de stupéfixer les Mangemorts. Snape avait dû rejoindre les Mangemorts, prétendant que rien n'était incorrect. Mais alors Voldemort avait changé l'heure de l'attaque à une demi-heure plus tôt. Plusieurs sorciers avaient été tués et beaucoup de maisons brûlées. Et ensuite Richardson, un nouveau Mangemort, avait vu Snape sauver un enfant. Il était parti pour en aviser son Maître et Severus l'avait tué. Son déguisement était resté intact, mais aussitôt qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard ce soir-là, il avait commencé à sangloter, des souvenirs trop durs à porter. Souvenirs d'avoir tué des gens innocents. Comment il avait été un Mangemort.

Cette nuit-là, il avait été inconsolable. À la fin, Dumbledore avait le dû le retenir afin de l'empêcher de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie, pendant que Pomfrey l'avait forcé à avaler une sorte de potion et ensuite tout était devenu noir.

Il supposa qu'Harry se sentait un peu comme ça. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas responsable de ses malchances.

Il n'avait jamais pris de décisions pour lui-même, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité.

C'était pourquoi Severus avait détesté Harry; et pourquoi, maintenant il comprenait le garçon.

Harry était toujours silencieux, regardant son professeur de Potions avec prévenance.

"Monsieur… pourquoi je reste ici ? Je veux dire, je suis très reconnaissant, mais je ne peux imaginer aucun des Professeurs en être très heureux. "

"Vous étiez près de mourir quand je vous ai trouvé. Mes dons médicaux excèdent de loin ceux de Pomfrey, mais je manque de manières auprès des patients, je me suis donc tourné vers les potions. Il a été décidé que vous devriez rester avec moi pour que je puisse vous prêter l'attention médicale dont vous avez besoin. "

Severus se demanda si l'air sur le visage du garçon était du désappointement. Ça y ressemblait, mais pourquoi bon Dieu était-il déçu ? Furieux, écœuré peut-être, troublé; mais déçu ?

"Oh, ok monsieur. Merci."

Oui, définitivement, du désappointement. Mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin ? Harry s'était détourné de Severus, sa respiration s'atténuant. L'homme se rendit subitement compte que Harry n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il avait été trouvé.

Doucement, il toucha Harry à l'épaule.

"Harry, vous devez manger quelque chose."

"Veux dormir."

"Non, vous avez besoin de manger. Vous dormirez après. "

"Je n'ai pas faim, merci, monsieur. "

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter. Vous devez manger. Que vous le vouliez ou non. "

"Non, monsieur, je ne pourrais pas. Mais merci quand même."

Severus fronça les sourcils; c'était étrange. Le garçon devait mourir de faim. Peut-être qu'il aurait faim s'il mangeait quelque chose.

Il fit apparaître des aliments des cuisines. Du pain et de la soupe avec un verre d'eau. Il cligna des yeux et la nourriture avait disparu ! Il y avait des miettes autour de la bouche d'Harry. Un elfe de maison apparut avec plus de nourriture et Harry inhala pratiquement cela aussi. Severus essaya de ne pas sourire, mais rata.

Après qu'Harry ait bu l'eau à petits coups, il demanda d'aller à la salle de bains. Severus, voyant le sérieux inhabituel, transfigura une chaise en une canne, afin d'apporter un meilleur appui au garçon. Il s'occupa à bricoler un peu dans son bureau, retournant seulement dix minutes plus tard pour vérifier qu'Harry était bien. Le garçon était endormi sur le lit. Le matelas était assez dur, mais l'homme supposa que c'était luxueux comparé à ce qu'il avait dû avoir pour dormir chez ses parents moldus.

§§§§§§

Les jours suivants continuèrent dans le même sens. Durant ces quelques jours, Severus cessa quelque peu de s'inquiéter au sujet de Harry. Alors un jour il vit une goutte de sang sur la cuvette. Un autre jour, un quelconque objet semi-transfiguré. Il rebroussa chemin et tout ce qu'il put distinguer était un morceau de bois et d'or, environ la moitié de la longueur d'une baguette. Il avait aussi remarqué comment les articulations des doigts d'Harry étaient rouge et comment il mangeait toujours tant, mais ne semblait jamais grossir, bien que son seul exercice était d'aller à la salle de bains.  
C'était vraiment étrange.

§§§§§§

§§''**_Rêve_**''§§

Le corps de Cedric scintilla devant Harry, le regardant de façon accusatrice.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mis devant sortilège? Il ne fonctionnait pas sur toi. Tu aurais pu me sauver, mais tu es si 'intéressé'. Tu voulais juste avoir toute la gloire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi, par l'enfer n'as-tu pas pensé que Voldemort serait là ? "

"Oh Cedric, Je suis si désolé… Je ne savais pas… J'ai ramené ton corps…"

"Tu ne t'es pas trop tracasser de prendre mon corps," Dit son père amèrement le regardant de haut, "Ou celui de Lily. Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre. C'est une honte de te regarder. Tu as apporté la disgrâce à la famille de Lily! "

"Mais… papa… maman…"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je ne veux pas être ta mère! Je suis morte pour toi. Comment ne pourras-tu jamais le mériter! "

"Tu n'es pas notre fils. Notre fils aurait déjà tué Voldemort à présent. Il serait fort et brave…"

"Non… non! S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas! "

§§''**_Fin du rêve_**''§§

Harry se réveilla soudainement. Il s'était conditionné pour ne pas crier, mais ses épaules tremblaient. Il devait… pour se sentir vivant… voulait tout cela pour partir…

Il engloutit un peu de nourriture, et boitilla à la salle de bain. Rapidement, il transforma un rasoir en couteau et l'enfonça dans sa peau, en se délectant du sentir le sang coulant sur son bras. Pas assez pour être dangereux… juste assez pour faire mal comme l'enfer. Et ensuite, il se fit vomir… comme il vomissait tout le mal hors de lui, tous ses cauchemars... C'était tout ce qu'il était… à ce moment, la pièce se mit a tourner, et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur, mais le mur était chaud et mou - il bondi et trébucha il vit ensuite Severus Snape devant lui, le regardant tant choqué que scandalisé.

"Harry… que… pourquoi? "

Harry baissa la tête. Il entendit les pas s'approcher et hésita à la pensée de se faire battre à nouveau, avant de réalisé qu'il était en sécurité.

Un long doigt blanc releva son menton, et il fut force de regarder Snape dans les yeux. Le sorcier plus âgé le mena silencieusement au lavabo et l'aida à laver son visage. Quand ce fut fait, il passa son bras autour d'Harry et le mena à la chambre. Il coucha Harry doucement, et glissa le drap autour de lui. Harry ne lutta pas contre le sommeil, et la dernière chose qu'il se remarqua fut un 'massus' chuchoter, et 50 Lbs(**1**) brillant devant ses yeux fatigués.

§§§§§§

Si Severus avait été au petit déjeuner le matin suivant, il aurait vu un hibou descendre en piqué afin de porter une lettre pour Draco Malfoy. Draco l'ouvrit, curieux. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de recevoir du courrier. Dès qu'il eut ouvert l'enveloppe, un liquide jaune et épais lui coula sur les mains. Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent comme Draco se levait et partait. On pouvait lire sur la lettre, sans aucune trace de pus, 'Traître'.

Avec un gémissement, Draco alla vite à l'Infirmerie.

§§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla après un autre cauchemar, son premier réflexe fut de courir à la salle de bain et de se couper. Pourtant quand il essaya de se lever, quelqu'un l'immobilisait. Il se raidit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte cela ne pouvait pas être Vernon et essaya ensuite de se dégager. Qu'importe ce que c'était (il n'avait pas ses lunettes) ça le retenait fermement mais doucement. Quand il se recoucha en arrière sur les oreillers il vit, avec horreur son professeur de Potions et il se souvint exactement ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.

Severus le regarda avec compassion.

"Voulez-vous en parler? "

"Pardon? "

"Votre cauchemar. "

Harry grimaça et soupira.

"Cedric. "

"Diggory? "

"Ouais. Il a dit que c'était ma faute. Que j'aurais dû le sauver et laisser le sort meurtrier me frapper, parce que je peux y survivre. Mes parents… aussi… Ils ont dit que j'aurais dû les sauver. Elle… est morte pour moi. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place. Ça aurait dû être moi. "

Harry était vaguement conscient de s'être mordu les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et la saveur piquante du sang envahi sa bouche. Mais les larmes ne partaient pas, elles montaient dans ses yeux, et soudainement il voulut crier à l'injustice. Il essaya de se retourner, mais Severus le retenait bien, et il ne put retenir une larme qui glissa jusqu'au bas de son visage.

Severus recueillit doucement le garçon squelettique dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Harry se tendit un moment, et se détendit. L'homme était tellement… sombre, et doux. Il sentait les herbes et la fumée. Un énorme sanglot sortit de Harry et Severus lui frotta le dos, doucement, laissant Harry pleurer tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Finalement, Harry cessa de pleurer et s'endormit immédiatement, exténué.

C'est à ce moment seulement que Severus réalisa qu'il y avait des larmes glissant sur son propre visage.

À suivre

(**1**) aucune idée


	18. Début du Plan

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **18; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 20,21, 23,; **En cours de traduction : **le 25;

**Traduction : **_Kyu_

0o0

§

0o0

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite et merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

§

0o0

**Chapitre 18 – Début du Plan**

Après le double cours de Potions, le jour suivant, Draco resta après la classe. Il savait qu'Harry habitait avec Snape.

« Severus, puis-je voir Harry ? S'il te plaît ? »

Snape sourit légèrement et inclina la tête.

« Il est vraiment fatigué et sous-alimenté, donc sois doux avec lui et ne le surexcite pas. Juste...sois amical. »

Draco inclina la tête et sourit, les yeux légèrement vitreux. Snape le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Il pensa que le garçon était juste fatigué.

En ouvrant la porte, Snape entra dans ses quartiers privés, Draco après lui. Harry était couché sur un lit assez petit et inconfortable, regardant dans le coin, semblant à peine vivant. Son visage était blanc au point d'être translucide, avec des contusions sombres, dues à ses anciens amis, se détachant fortement. Ses cheveux semblaient fins et graisseux et ses pommettes se détachaient avec évidence.

Draco se déplaça doucement vers le lit et chuchota le nom d'Harry. Harry ouvrit un oeil vert et ensuite un autre.

« Oh, hé, Draco » dit-il avec un faux enthousiasme. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il avait si honte de sa déchéance devant Snape.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Umm, pas trop mal, merci. Comment sont les cours ? Je suppose que je suis vraiment en retard. Je dois demander à Herm... »

Harry se tut, ses yeux s'obscurcissant de douleur. La perte de l'amitié d'Hermione l'avait horriblement blessé.

Maladroitement, Draco changea de sujet.

« Bien, tu n'as pas manqué grand chose. L'histoire de la Magie est aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude...Sev a été affreusement injuste envers chacune des Maisons… .McGonagall était énervée et pleurait presque, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ta place... Flitwick est...

_Horrible Bâtard! Il est si célèbre, mais tu as fait plus que lui, Draco. Tu devrais être celui adoré par tout le monde magique. Que mérite-t-il ? Rien, sauf ce qu'il a eu. Regarde ce qu'il fait de Snape. Il s'attend à ce que tout le monde tombe à genoux devant lui. On doit lui apprendre une leçon! _

La voix avait fait irruption au milieu de son discours, dans sa tête, sans avertissement. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Flitwick… il, uh, il disait… Je ne sais plus… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. »

« Draco, ça va? »

« Ouais, ça va. Je dois aller à mon prochain cours maintenant. On se voit plus tard... »

Et dans un mouvement de robe rappelant Snape, il partit. Snape revint à la seconde où Draco fut partit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Umm, ok. Draco est parti terriblement rapidement. J'ai dû manquer tant de travail... »

« Ne t'en inquiète pas. Tu rattraperas, mais la chose la plus importante c'est d'aller bien physiquement. Je ne veux pas que tu travailles pour l'instant. »

§§§§§§

Finalement Severus était si embêté par les demandes incessantes d'Harry qu'il lui donna un livre de charmes et enchantements avancés. Ce fut une bonne idée car bientôt Harry fut complètement absorbé dans sa lecture.

§§§§§§

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentard, tout seul, observant Hermione et Ron.

_Peut-être devrais-tu leur parler _ dit la voix dans sa tête qui semblait s'harmoniser si bien avec son avis. _Après tout, une dispute va dans les deux sens. Peut-être que Potter les a provoqués. Et la sang-de-bourbe est une excellente sorcière. Elle serait une bonne alliée à avoir... _

Draco se glissa vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Puis-je ? »

Ron bâilla, la bouche pleine de rutabaga. Draco plissa le nez et s'assit quand même.

« Pour être sincère, je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne parlez pas à Potter. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé. »

Hermione soupira gravement.

« Le frère de Ron a trouvé des choses très angoissantes sur lui cet l'été. Tout a été caché par le Ministère. Et ensuite... » Elle s'est arrêtée, une frayeur dans les yeux.

« Ensuite… quoi ? »

« Il… a lancé un sort sur Ron dans le bus! »

Au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'arrêter de rire.

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Comme c'est... terrifiant. » Murmura-t-il.

Ron, qui avait maintenant fini sa bouchée, jeta un regard furieux à Draco.

« Nous avons entendu dire qu'il allait être accusé de la mort de Diggory l'été dernier, mais ils ont décidé qu'il était mentalement instable et non convenable pour le procès. Apparemment le Ministère n'a pas voulu de grande scène. Mais il y a des fichiers au Ministère qui dit qu'il a tué des gens de sa vieille école moldue. Les faits sont qu'il utilisait ses amis et les tuait ensuite.

Cet été, il ne m'a pas écrit ni à Hermione. Et il était vraiment grognon dans le train. Nous avons pensé que nous devions nous éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible et avertir les autres Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. »

Draco inclina la tête pensivement.

« Intéressant. »

Il se leva et sortie de la grande salle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Avons-nous bien fait de lui dire ça, Ron? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas même penser à lui à l'heure actuelle, » murmura-il et il commença à manger ses pommes de terre.

§§§§§§

Lucius se frotta le menton pensivement, il enfila sa cape et son masque. Et il transplana.

§§§§§§

Résidence de Voldemort

« Malfoy. »

« My Lord… J'ai donné la potion au … garçon... »

« Le garçon qui est-il, Lucius ? »

« Dr...Draco Malfoy, my Lord. »

« Oh, » dit Voldemort, en souriant froidement. « Je présume que vous avez trouvé une information d'une certaine importance pour venir me déranger ? »

« Oui, my Lord. J'ai entendu dire que Potter devait passer en jugement pour plusieurs meurtres... »

« Crucio. Vous n'avez pas pensé que j'aurais fait mon possible pour ruiner sa vie scolaire ? J'ai tué les garçons de son école moldue et ai laissé assez de preuves pour convaincre le Ministère. Finite Incatatem. »

Malfoy se leva, en tressaillant et lança un regard noir sous son masque.

« Quand dois-je ordonner à D...Dr...Draco de mener Potter hors de l'école ? »

Voldemort considéra la question pendant un instant.

« Demain, à 13h30 précisément. »

« Oui my Lord, » dit Malfoy, avec une profonde révérence.

« Oh et Malfoy ? »

« My Lord ? »

« Quel est le nom de famille de Draco ? »

« Malff » marmonna le Mangemort.

« Parlez! »

« Malfoy, my Lord. »

« Hmm. Vous êtes en relation avec le traître ? Vous me décevez, Malfoy. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tandis que Malfoy s'attendait à être frappé par un Cruciatus et ensuite Voldemort grogna,

« Bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Sortez de ma vue! »

Malfoy transplana si rapidement qu'il faillit se désarticuler lui-même, mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre les derniers mots de Voldemort.

« Ce sera la dernière tâche que vous ratez... »

**À suivre **


	19. Tu te soucis?

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **19; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 20,21, 23,; **En cours de traduction : **le 25;

**Traduction : **_Vif d'or_

0o0

§

0o0

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite et merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

§

0o0

**Chapitre 19 Tu te soucis?**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve… juste un rêve.

Mais c'était toujours un rêve.

Une nuit il avait rêvé que Snape l'avait tenu contre lui quand il pleurait. Mais maintenant l'homme était aussi froid qu'il l'avait toujours été, ça avait donc été un beau rêve. Non pas qu'Harry avait de ces rêves en abondance. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rêvé de ses parents, d'une agréable façon. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait d'eux le hantaient, et il ne pouvait les oublier, même s'il essayait très fort.

§§§§§§

Snape surveillait sa classe de Potions de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, accomplissant bien leur potion, pour la plupart. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour Harry. Il ne prenait pas de poids et parlait à peine. Severus ne voulait pas penser à comment les parents du jeune homme devaient l'avoir puni d'avoir parlé, car il ne parlait jamais, à moins qu'on le lui demande.

« Ok tout le monde. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, nettoyez vos chaudrons et sortez! »

Il retourna dans la chambre du fond. Comme d'habitude, Harry était étendu sur le côté, dos à l'entrée.

« Par Merlin, Potter, s'il vous plait essayez d'agir comme si vous étiez au moins à moitié vivant! »

Harry hésita légèrement et baissa les yeux qui s'étaient obscurcis considérablement.

« Je suis désolé monsieur. Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse? »

Severus soupira.

« Je veux que vous agissiez comme si la vie voulait dire quelque chose pour vous ! »

_Bâtard, bâtard, bâtard! Qu'est-ce que la vie veut dire pour moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Je vis avec Snape, le pire Dark Lord de tout les temps essaie de me tué, je n'ai pas d'amis ni même de famille. Et il a le culot de me demander d'agir comme si j'étais heureux d'être en vie!_

« Oui monsieur, désolé monsieur. »

Snape roula des yeux. Le garçon n'était plus si ennuyeux maintenant, le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore étranglé en témoignait, mais il agissait toujours comme un zombi et ça ennuyait Severus.

Un cognement à la porte interrompit ses pensées. C'était Malfoy, Snape pouvait le dire d'après les cognements.

« Entrez! »

Malfoy entra avec un sourire à Snape. Il transportait une pile de parchemins, et il les donna à Harry, qui avait les yeux brillant voyant la personne la plus proche d'un ami pour lui.

« Hey Draco! »

« Allo, comment vas-tu? »

« Un peu mieux, merci… »

Comme Harry donnait une pile de devoir finis à Draco, Severus se demandait quand il avait fait ça.

Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un peu plus de temps avec lui. Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner des choses intéressantes à faire? 

Je ne suis pas une nourrice!

Tu as offert de t'en occuper… 

Draco resta quelques minutes et il dû partir pour son prochain cours. Harry grimaça un sourire au blond, lui envoya un salut de la main jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit hors de vue.

§§§§§§

A l'instant où Draco tourna le coin, il frappa le mur de son poing.

« Maudit Potter! Il se croit si grand… meilleur que nous tous, pauvres mortels… ça lui apprendra quand mon maître l'écrasera… lui qui contrôle tout… »

Draco sursauta quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

« Votre maître, monsieur Malfoy? Comme c'est… intéressant… »

§§§§§§

Ce soir-là, Snape se racla la gorge en entrant dans la chambre.

Silence.

« Potter? »

Silence.

Il courut vers le lit et toucha le matelas. Personne là.

La salle de bain… était barrée.

Il soupira, il pensait qu'il pourrait revenir dans quelques minutes, quand Potter aurait terminé.

Réfléchissant encore…

« Pot… Harry! »

Il pressa son oreille contre la porte mais tout ce qu'il pu entendre fût une respiration saccadée.

« Sortez maintenant, ou j'enfonce cette porte! »

« Ok, ok, calmez-vous monsieur. » Marmonna légèrement le garçon.

Il y eu quelques pas légers et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry avait l'air… normal… bien qu'un peu pâle.

« Montrez-moi vos bras! »

Harry grimaça au ton furieux, mais roula ses manches. Ses bras étaient traversé par les cicatrices, mais aucune n'étaient ouvertes. Severus le regarda, de ses yeux noirs sans expressions, pendant un moment. Après, il prit fortement Harry par le hauts des bras. Avec un cri, Harry se dégagea, les jambes flageolantes. Severus pouvait sentir le sang chaud sous ses doigts. Conscient que ses propres mains tremblaient légèrement, il mena Harry dans la pièce principale où un feu brûlait.

Il fit asseoir le jeune homme sur une chaise et fit disparaître sa robe et sa chemise. Il était beaucoup trop mince, ses côtes saillaient de la peau pâle. Les contusions et les coupures venant de son oncle s'estompaient à peine. Sur le haut de ses bras, étaient présentes, plusieurs longues coupures qui saignaient abondamment.

Severus jetta des sorts de nettoyage, de guérison et de bandage sur les plaies, en silence, et s'assis sur ses talons, regardant Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soupirant légèrement se déplaça.

D'un doigt sous le menton, Severus releva la tête d'Harry et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry? »

« Je… ne sais pas vraiment, monsieur. »

« S'il te plait, dit-moi la vérité. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Mes mauvais rêves demeurent et mes bons ne durent jamais. Il y a du sang dans les deux… quelquefois je peux imaginer que de bonnes choses sont encore plus vraies que les rêves. N'importe quoi de bon… ça arrive… n'est jamais réel… »

« Par exemple… »

Harry bégaya un moment.

« Moi, arrivant ici quand j'avais 11 ans. Mais c'est de la merde maintenant. Personne ne m'aime. Sirius, étant mon parrain… mais il me hait lui aussi… et… »

« Et quoi? »

« Rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec ton chien à puces… heu… parrain? »

« Je… il était fâché… mon père lui manque… »

Severus avala de travers. Cet idiot n'avait sûrement pas dit…

« James aurait dû survivre à ma place. »

« Non! Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Tu as autant de raisons d'être vivants que n'importe qui. »

Harry le regarda fixement, ses yeux verts, remarquablement semblable à ceux d'un serpent, dans la lumière vacillante du feu.

Severus prit bien une dizaine de secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, et le sang s'écoulait de sa bouche où il mordait sa lèvre pour s'arrêter de sangloter.

Malgré lui, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui encore, cette fois le jeune homme trop mince s'agrippa à lui.

« J'ai rêvé que vous vous en souciez, monsieur. S'il vous plait dites-moi que c'est vrai… »

Severus déglutit.

« Monsieur? »

« Harry… Je suis incapable de prendre soin… Je suis… »

Il ne put aller plus loin. Harry se leva et parti.

« Harry! Harry, reviens! »

« Je ne peux pas me rapprocher, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, le regard fixé sur le feu magique, « Voldemort tuera tout ceux qui me sont proche. En ce moment… il n'y a que la guerre. »

À suivre


	20. Nouvelles compétences

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **20; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 20,21, 23,; **En cours de traduction : **le 22,26;

**Traduction : **_Vif d'or_

0o0

§§

0o0

_Merci à toute pour vos reviews!_

_On vous embrasse très fort!_

_À mercredi prochain pour la suite!_

_Eni et Onarluca_

0o0

§§

0o0

**Chapitre 20 Nouvelles compétences**

Harry couru aveuglément, une petite partie de son esprit stupéfié par une soudaine poussé d'énergie. Inconscient des larmes coulant sur ses joues; ni du sang coulant le long de ses bras. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut certain d'être sortie de l'école et d'en être hors de vue, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre et ferma les yeux

Snape s'en fout.

Mais bien sûre! Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il? Probablement qu'il était juste désolé pour Harry. Pauvre petit… battu par son oncle… pour l'amour de Merlin, il est un sorcier! Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas jeté un sort d'oubli sur Vernon? Incapable de s'arrêter, il frémi à la pensée de son oncle. Il senti qu'une plante rampait de façon apaisant sur son épaule. Filet du Diable. Il écrasa une larme à la pensée des ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Ils ne se souciaient pas de lui non plus.

Soudainement, il se rendit compte que le Filet du Diable l'étranglait, il chercha sa baguette; rien! C'était étrange, il la gardait constamment avec lui, magiquement attaché à son poignet. Il avait trouvé le sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Snape et l'avait immédiatement appris. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait la voire nulle part!

Sa respiration se fit inégale, il commençait à paniquer. Sans réfléchir, il prononça le seul sort lui venant à l'esprit, en agitant une main devant la plante.

« Lumos! »

Un jet de lumière bleue sorti de sa main, faisant flétrir et se retirer la plante.

« _C'est étrange _» pensa-t-il. « _J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette… je ne savais pas que c'était possible… et la lumière était bleue! Pourquoi l'était-elle? Je n'ai jamais vu de lumière bleue en magie avant… _»

Pensivement, il se réinstalla contre l'arbre et réfléchi.

§§§§§§

Laissez cette baguette, imbécile! Si on vous voit avec cela, vous serez démasquer! 

S'invectivant lui-même, Draco plaça la baguette d'Harry par terre à la sortie des appartements de Snape. Si le professeur ne la voyait pas, Harry la verrait.

Parfait. Maintenant retourne à ta chambre. Demain doit être planifié avec le plus grand soin… ce succès pourrait apporter la fin de Poudlard, de Harry Potter et de cet amoureux des moldus, Dumbledore. 

§§§§§§

Severus frappa à la porte de Draco.

« Monsieur Malfoy? »

Il y eu du bruit et un ronchonnement et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Professeur? »

Severus avança devant Draco, dans la pièce.

« Avez-vous vu Harry? »

« Non… »

« Il est parti il y a environ 10 minutes, j'ai pensé que je devais le laisser se calmer un peu. Mais il n'est toujours par revenu, je me suis demander s'il n'était pas venu ici.

Snape se soucie vraiment! Mon Lord sera très intéresser d'entendre ça. Mais… si le jeune Potter est seul dans la forêt, il est vulnérable… peut-être ce soir… 

Severus commença soudainement

« Il est là! »

Fichu! 

« MONSIEUR MALFOY! Vous m'avez entendu? »

«Non monsieur, désolé, je suis un peu fatigué…»

Severus regarda le Serpentard, fronçant les sourcils tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Quelque chose clochait… mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

§§§§§§

Il revint vite à son bureau en pensant toujours à Draco. Son visage de glace; sa brièveté face à ses questions concernant Harry… tout ça mis ensemble donnait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry était parti directement au lit et il savait qu'il devrait parler au garçon et s'expliquer. Ses interrogations sur comment approcher Harry furent interrompu lorsqu'il se heurta au jeune homme.

Il recula légèrement, observant le garçon.

« Vous ressemblez à l'enfer. »

Harry sourit faiblement. Severus allait lui dire de s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber quand l'étudiant parla.

« Est-ce vraiment rare, la magie sans baguette? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est rare? »

Harry hésita à son ton de voix, mais marmonna obstinément

« La magie sans baguette. La magie qu'on fait sans avoir de baguette… »

« Ça n'existe pas, autant que je sache. Autre que la magie accidentelle… mais ça ne peut être contrôlé. Si une chose telle que la magie sans baguette existait, on l'enseignerait à tous les sorciers aussitôt que possible… surtout par les temps qui courent, vous êtes dans le trouble sans une baguette. Pourquoi cette question? »

Harry choisi ses mots soigneusement.

« Et si c'était un cadeau rare… aussi rare que le fourchelangue… »

Severus ouvrit brusquement la bouche et la referma lentement. Il mit une main doucement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu as eu une longue journée Harry. Je pense que tu es juste trop fatigué. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une bouchée et je répondrai à tes questions demain matin, ok? »

Harry fit un signe de tête, une légère lueur dans les yeux.

« Je vais me brosser les dents alors, » dit-il tendant une main. « Accio brosse à dent ! »

Une brosse à dent (noir évidemment) vola hors de la salle de bain directement dans sa main dans un éclat de lumière bleue. Severus s'écroula sur une chaise, la bouche à nouveau grande ouverte.

« Combien de charmes pouvez-vous ainsi faire? »

« Tous, je crois. »

« Sorts? »

« Pétrificus Totalus! »

Les yeux de Severus bougèrent de manière féroce et Harry mit fin au sort d'une petite voix.

Severus resta silencieux un moment et s'éloigna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dumbledore se promenait près de la Forêt Interdite, semblant inquiet. La lumière bleue du dernier sort d'Harry rayonnait autour du Filet du Diable que Dumbledore examinait. Severus n'était pas surpris de l'inquiétude du directeur. C'était certainement un sort puissant jeter par un sorcier plus puissant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient connu.

Il regarda Harry, dormant paisiblement pour une fois – la magie devait l'avoir épuisé – et décida qu'il était en sécurité pendant qu'il irait parler au Directeur.

§§§§§§

Draco chercha dans l'obscurité afin de distinguer le visage de l'homme lui faisant face. Après qu'il ait trouvé Draco marmonnant devant un mur, ils étaient partis dans une classe vide où l'homme l'assura que sa vie privée serait sûre. L'homme, apparemment, avait été envoyé par Voldemort pour s'assurer que son domestique était fidèle en tout.

« Vous serez bien récompensé pour ça, maître Malfoy. » dit l'homme, dont Draco croyait reconnaître la voix. « Vous serez le sous-chef de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, si votre loyauté et votre courage continuent de cette manière. »

Draco rougit légèrement et fit un signe de tête à l'étranger.

« Merci monsieur. »

« Maintenant… à propos du plan. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous… »

§§§§§§

Severus revint, se frottant le nez pensivement. Dumbledore avait été stupéfait d'entendre les talents d'Harry et voulait voir le garçon dès que possible. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il utilisait Harry comme un instrument à se débarrasser après usage et le mettre de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau nécessaire. Mais même… il devait voir le garçon.

« Harry? »

«Oh Merlin! »

Severus se mit à courir, ne fermant même pas les portes sur son passage.

Harry était parti.

**À suivre**


	21. La forêt interdite et audelà!

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **21; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 26; **En cours de traduction : **le 27,28;

**Chapitre Traduit par : **_vif d'or_

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chapitre 21 – La forêt interdite et au-delà!**

Harry se retourna. Il sentait bien que l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette était quelque chose à garder secret, autant que possible. Pendant que Snape était parti, il avait essayé les sorts les plus… destructifs… qu'il connaissait, sur des petits animaux transfigurés. C'était vraiment terrifiant, la quantité de pouvoir qu'il avait. Il n'avait même plus à 'dire' l'incantation pour la faire. En fait, il n'avait qu'à penser l'incantation et ça arrivait. Par exemple, s'il avait décidé que le petit hérisson, écrasé sur le mur devait en fait être entier et heureux, il n'avait qu'à l'imaginer et dans un thwap l'intestin du hérisson se guérissait.

Il entendit des pas, à l'extérieur, dans le corridor et à la hâte, retira les petites créatures, qu'il avait inventées, du mur où elles étaient écrasées. Il y avait le sort 'Inverso', qui à l'origine faisait se retourner les choses. Et, un sort maléfique que Harry avait inventé et qu'il avait nommé 'Ludicrus'. Il avait presque le même effet que le LSD moldu; faire vivre au sorcier ses pires peurs, avec les sensations et tout. Et finalement, le pire sous certains aspects, un charme qui aspire la magie d'un sorcier et les transforme en Moldus. Ils gardaient en mémoire que la magie existe, mais aucune capacité et aucune adresse en quoi que ce soit impliquant la magie.

Pour les sorciers comme Malfoy, qui ont méprisé et ont ridiculisé les Moldus et les cracmols, c'était un cauchemar.

Ce serait amusant comme l'enfer.

Les pas s'approchaient maintenant. Sans raison, ils troublèrent Harry; ils ne ressemblaient pas aux pas de Snape, mais l'homme avait mit des charmes très fort sur ses portes, il serait impossible de les briser… à moins que vous ayez découvert le mot de passe…

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur lui et attendit.

§§§§§§

Draco entra dans la pièce, ses yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, au cas où… Snape soupçonnerait quelque chose et il devait le faire aujourd'hui. Il devait apporter Potter à son Seigneur. La tâche la plus importante qu'un Mangemort pouvait accomplir.

§§§§§§

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Draco entrer. Il se racla la gorge et Draco sursauta.

« Huh… quoi…? »

« Je suis invisible. Snape sera de retour dans dix minutes. »

« Harry, nous n'avons pas tout ce temps. Un groupe de Gryffondor arrive. Ils ont trouvé le mot de passe. »

Harry annula le charme et se matérialisa devant les yeux de Draco, semblant pensif.

« Tu vois Po-Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps d'appeler un professeur! Nous devons aller dans la forêt! »

Harry acquiesça et sorti de la pièce, Draco le suivant.

« Merci Draco, de m'avoir averti. » Dit Harry.

« J'aurais souvent été dans les emmerdes sans toi. Merci! Tu as été un très bon ami. »

Si Harry l'avait regardé, il aurait vu le changement sur le visage de Draco. De la culpabilité ?

« Non… c'est rien… je ne suis pas une si bonne personne! »

« Non, je le crois vraiment. Je sais que Voldemort pourrait venir pour moi n'importe quand, mais je crois que tu m'aiderais le moment venu. J'ai l'impression que je peux me fier à toi. »

Cette fois, la culpabilité sur le visage de Draco était indubitable.

Et si je le tue? Et s'il était la seule personne qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort? 

'Voldemort est ton Seigneur. Tu fais ce qu'il faut. Continue à marcher, mon petit Dragon…'

Mon petit Dragon? 

Les deux garçons venaient de passer la cabane de Hagrid. Harry marchait rapidement quelques pas devant Draco.

Mon… petit… Dragon… mon père… 

Juste au moment où Harry entra dans la forêt, Draco cria. « NON! »

« Harry, arrête toi, c'est un piège! C'est… »

Le Serpentard se figea comme une statue. Harry se retourna, le regard glacé.

Ils étaient entourés par les Mangemorts.

§§§§§§

Severus dévala les marches vers le bureau de Dumbledore en balbutiant le mot de passe. Une forme le heurta et tous deux tombèrent par terre. Dumbledore et Snape se regardèrent et ensuite, simultanément, tous les deux se sont exclamés,

« Harry est en danger! »

§§§§§§

« Bien, » dit Harry de sa voix régulière. « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui arrive? Allez-vous me tuer lentement, ou en finir avec tout ça? »

Lucius Malfoy souri méchamment et défigea son fils.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, mon petit Dragon ? »

« Ce sera le plus grand cadeau que je puisse lui donner… que… il… mon seigneur… je … je ne soutiens pas Voldemort. »

Un liquide commença à suinter de la peau de Draco, éclaboussant par terre.

« Le pus de Bubobulb contenant le sort d'Imperium. La plus grande invention de Snape. Comme c'est… pas très original de votre part, Malfoy. » Cracha Harry, lançant un regard furieux.

Il revint vers sa baguette et rapidement détacha Draco, lui criant de courir, jetant simultanément des jets d'huile bouillante et de feu au travers la clairière. Les Mangemorts paniquèrent un moment, donnant ainsi la chance à Draco de s'enfuir. Mais…

« Crucio! »

Harry tomba, essayant d'occulté la douleur.

Je ne sens rien… ça ne fait pas mal… tout est dans ma tête… Merlin! Ça ne fait pas mal! 

Harry fit semblant d'agoniser et se mit à courir quand il eut l'impression qu'une main rugueuse poussait un portoloin dans la sienne, il y eut une secousse et il disparu.

§§§§§§

« Sev ! Sev ! Sev, où es-tu? »

Draco courait dans les couloirs. Il était faiblement conscient du risque de frapper à l'appartement de Granger et ainsi recevoir une détention de McGonagall.

« Sev ! Severus, sacré Salazar Snape, par l'enfer, où es-tu? »

« Draco ! Harry est disparu ! »

« Oui, je sais ! Voldemort l'a eu! Ils l'ont amené quelque part par portoloin… c'est une longue histoire… »

Mais Snape était déjà parti.

§§§§§§

Harry se pelotonna par terre, sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Il avait senti comme si une main invisible le soulevait et quand il ouvrit les yeux avec douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il flottait. Voldemort avait grandi. La magie brillait de son essence; une odeur fétide de mal. Le sorcier à face de serpent était toujours squelettiquement fin, mais mesurait au moins 7 pieds.

« Crucio! »

Cette fois, ça ne fit pas mal du tout, bien que Harry se tortillait et criait. Voldemort rit et Harry s'agita et cria encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que subitement le rire s'arrête et Harry se rendit compte que la baguette ne le pointait plus.

« Ainsi donc, tu peux invalider deux des Impardonnables? » Dit Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts autour de lui semblèrent choqués et légèrement horrifiés.

« Bien, alors… nous devons trouver une autre façon de te faire crier. Le devons-nous, fidèles Mangemorts? »

Comme l'estomac de Harry tanguait, les Mangemorts avancèrent en souriant et grimaçant méchamment derrière leurs masques.

« Nous vous ferons crier, M. Potter. Ah oui, vous nous supplierez de vous laisser mourir quand nous aurons fini… »

**À suivre**


	22. Dans les Griffes de la Mort

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **22; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 26; **En cours de traduction : **le 27,28;

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Yellowsnake

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chapitre 22: Dans les Griffes de la Mort**

Harry tentait d'arrêter de paniquer alors que les Mangemorts s'approchaient. Sous un silence de mort, Voldemort parlait.

« Je hais les moldus et les enfants nés de parents moldus et notre but est d'en tuer le plus possible. Il y a cependant une petite ironie là-dedans et elle n'échappera pas à mon invité. Vous voyez, les moldus, en l'absence de pouvoirs magiques, ont inventé les plus fantastiques méthodes de torture. Plus atroces que le Doloris, plus écrasantes pour l'esprit que l'Imperium et plus lentes que l'Avada Kedavra.

Les moldus sont en fait de fascinantes créatures, avec une très longue histoire de tortures diverses et variées.

Donc ce soir, nous allons offrir une soirée… spéciale… pour notre ami le moldu qui est à notre merci. Peut-être… peut-être se souviendra-t-il de quelques uns de ces tours… »

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte de ce qui allait se passer et sentit de la bile remonter dans la gorge.

Pense à des sorts, pense à ton Patronus, ne pense à rien, rien, surtout pas à ça, s'il vous plaît, non, non, NON ! 

Avec un sourire démoniaque, le Mangemort près de lui tendit un long bras et arracha son jean, ce qui eut pour effet de lui écarter les jambes.

Harry sentit son esprit se vider, incapable de penser de manière sensée.

Oh Merlin, faites arrêter ça…

§§§§§§

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire une scène de viol

§§§§§§

Snape et Dumbledore parlaient – hurlaient – depuis 10 minutes et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où Harry pouvait être. Et alors Draco apparut.

« Ils… l'ont emmené dans une grotte à Pré-au-Lard… Je… viens juste de le découvrir… »

Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Respire Draco. Maintenant dis-moi quand y sont-ils allés ? »

« Il y a environ 10 minutes. »

« Nous… y arriverons peut-être trop tard, Albus. »

« Non, il est toujours en vie. S'il meurt… de terribles choses vont arriver. Nous devons le sauver à tout prix. »

§§§§§§

Harry était étendu, essayant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais sans succès. Voldemort savait tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été et prenait plaisir à le reproduire devant les yeux de Harry. Il n'y avait rien qu'Harry ne puisse faire pour que cela s'arrête; les images passaient comme un éclair dans sa tête, le rendant malade et prit de vertiges.

C'est alors que Voldemort fit son erreur.

« Potter… tu veux que tout s'arrête, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu veux que tout disparaisse. J'ai toujours déclaré que je voulais te tuer, mais je pense que ce serait une belle petite ironie si je te laissais le faire toi-même. Donc, voilà ton outil. J'enverrai des photos au Ministère. »

Il rajouta d'une voix moqueuse.

« La mort tragique de Mr Harry Potter. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'est plus. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas… Voici ta chance, Potter. Tu peux casser le moule de ta famille. Tu peux le terminer à ta manière. »

Harry regarda le poignard qui ondulait devant ses yeux. C'était tellement facile, tellement rapide, tellement indolore…

Il se releva et agrippa le manche en bois, des pensées de sa tante et de son oncle volaient à travers son esprit.

Il dessina une ligne en travers de son bras, vit le sang s'écouler, sentit une arrivée soudaine de la douleur. Et elle envahit ses sens.

§§§§§§

Dumbledore n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux et impuissant. Ils étaient apparus dans la grotte, mais elle était déserte. Soit Draco avait menti, soit il avait tort… ou donné la mauvaise information…

« C'était la potion que j'avais faite pour Voldemort ! Lucius contrôlait Draco ! »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment nous pouvons trouver Harry. »

Soudain, il y eut un BANG. Les deux sorciers plongèrent au sol, baguettes sorties, alors que les corps inconscients de trois Mangemorts firent route vers l'entrée de la grotte et atterrirent dans un tas.

§§§§§§

Comme il vit le sang, il se sentit soudain vivant.

Les Mangemorts avaient un sourire dément.

« Expelliarmus Altus Pluris ! »

Les Mangemorts autour de lui s'envolèrent dans les airs, une variante plus puissante de l'Expelliarmus les avait balayé.

« Stupefix Pluris ! »

Harry le Gémissant et les Mangemorts volants perdirent connaissance.

« Très impressionnant » dit Voldemort, légèrement nerveux.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte passa directement à travers Voldemort alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait debout et riait. Maintenant, il voulait mourir. Mais il devait tuer Voldemort d'abord.

Il ferma les yeux, bien disposé à mourir rapidement. Comme il fermait les yeux, il imagina un monde où il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts, pas de Voldemort, pas de Voldemort. Voldemort était mort, il n'existait plus, il ne reviendrait jamais à la vie.

Harry sentit une lumière bleue l'entourer, et rassemblant toute son énergie silencieusement, il allongea ses bras vers Voldemort, ses paumes faisant face à sa némésis. La lumière bleue jaillit, frappa Voldemort, se développa et fit soulever son corps ; et avec un sifflement, il se désintégra dans le néant, toutes ses transformations magiques s'annulèrent.

Une lumière blanche ondula de son corps, avalant toute sa magie et inondant la clairière.

La dernière chose que Harry pensa fut

_« Je veux aller chez moi. Mais je ne sais pas où est ma maison. » _

§§§§§§

Dumbledore allait ôter le masque du dernier Mangemort quand il y eut une lumière blanche aveuglante. L'odeur de la Magie Noire était palpable dans l'air, mais… celle-ci se fana doucement… et alors, avec un gémissement proche de celui d'une fille, Snape tendit son avant-bras.

La Marque des Ténèbres était partie.

Soudain, Snape dit

« Qui est le troisième Mangemort ? Je les connais tous ; celui-là je ne le reconnais pas. »

Dumbledore baissa la tête.

« J'ai bien peur de le connaître très bien. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il prendrait ce chemin. »

Il retira la cagoule et Snape s'étrangla.

« Weasley ! »

§§§§§§

Harry ne savait pas s'il était tard ou non quand il se réveilla. Il avait froid, l'air de la nuit le glaçait lentement. Il ne pouvait rien voir à travers l'obscurité, mais il pouvait entendre des voix.

« Harry ! Harry ! Où es-tu ? Peux-tu nous entendre, Harry ? »

Les voix semblaient fatiguées, comme si elles avaient criées depuis des heures. A ce moment-là, il put entendre des chuchotements qui se rapprochaient.

« Severus, je pense que nous l'avons perdu. Il ne peut pas être vivant avec ces températures. »

Les voix venaient vers lui, Harry voulait les appeler. Il entendit un bruit sourd alors que Snape ou Dumbledore dégageait d'un coup de pied le corps d'un Mangemort qui était sur leur chemin. Ils avaient dû traverser un long chemin.

« Il ne peut pas être parti, Albus. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

La voix de Snape semblait étouffée et pleine de colère.

Plus près, plus près.

« Severus ! Arrêtez ! »

Snape s'arrêta et regarda au sol. Il y avait un corps sur le sol, mais ce n'était pas un Mangemort !

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et regarda les deux professeurs.

Sans un mot, Snape retira sa cape et la mit autour de Harry. Il prit le faible garçon dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent à Poudlard.

**À suivre**


	23. Après la Bataille

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_Kyu , Manelle, Vif d'or_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **23; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 26,29; **En cours de traduction : **le 27,28,30;

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Yellowsnake

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**A PARTIR DE SAMEDI, PARADISE OF READERS SE MET EN PAUSE JUSQU'À JUIN POUR DIVERS RAISON, PREPARATION D'EXAMEN, DEMENAGEMENT, SANTE, ET TOUT SIMPLEMENT REPOS BIEN MERITE. **

**MAIS N'AYEZ CRAINTE, NOUS REVIENDRONS AVEC PLUSIEURS SURPRISES! **

**NE NOUS EN VEUILLEZ PAS, MIEUX VAUT UNE PAUSE, QU'UN DEPART!**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chap. 23 : Après la Bataille**

L'obscurité.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis des tiges métalliques à travers ses os et qu'il commençait à les enflammer.

« Nous allons vous faire crier, Mr Potter. »

Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts ; les souvenirs ; le couteau.

Alors il était mort ?

Il y eut un sanglot étouffé venant de sa gauche. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et gémit à cause de la douleur. Il ne pouvait atteindre ses lunettes, mais une tignasse rousse dans la chaise à côté de lui fit réaliser qui c'était.

« Ron ? »

Ron leva brusquement les yeux.

« Oh, Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Et après cela il fondit en larmes.

« Je… J'ai vraiment été un… un salaud et… je n'ai pas réalisé… tout est de ma faute… je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Ron ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« J'ai été si mesquin envers toi, et c'était la faute de Percy… c'était un Mangemort, Harry, et nous ne nous en sommes jamais rendu compte, et j'ai cru tout ce qu'il me disait, et c'est entièrement ma faute, et je suis tellement désolé, et… »

« TAIS-TOI ! » brailla Harry, et il tomba immédiatement en arrière contre son oreiller. Il continua d'une voix plus douce,

« La famille est le lien le plus fort. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose que toi. Ne te blâme pas Ron, eh mec, ce n'était pas ta faute. La seule personne à accuser est Voldemort. »

« ET TU L'AS TUE ! » Ron rayonnait à présent, des larmes continuaient à descendre le long de son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs. Harry était incapable de cacher son sourire.

« Et vous, Mr Weasley, êtes en train de priver le Garçon-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu de son besoin de dormir ?" dit une voix soyeuse. Avec un petit cri aigu, Ron disparut en murmurant « A plus Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Snape s'assit à la place de Ron et posa son regard impénétrable sur Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je viens juste de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Je me sens… mieux. »

Snape fit un signe de tête, et Harry le regarda plus attentivement.

« Et vous, Mr ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Snape sourit, encore, sincèrement.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis fatigué et que j'ai une légère gueule de bois. Les festivités se sont poursuivies jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin… et la bataille a eu lieu il y a maintenant une semaine. J'ai surtout été occupé à préparer des remèdes anti-Gueule de bois et pas seulement pour ton parrain. »

Le sourire d'Harry trembla légèrement et Snape soupira.

« Ils se sentent tous terriblement mal, Harry. En particulier Mr Weasley, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, il porte l'entière responsabilité du garçon qu'était son frère. »

Devant le regard confus de Harry, il s'expliqua.

« La famille Weasley a renié Percy après qu'il ait tout avoué sous Veritaserum. Ensuite, il a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. »

Harry frissonna involontairement. C'était un destin tragique. Mais, c'est ainsi…

« Il donnait des informations sur l'école à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape acquiesça.

« Mais, honnêtement Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, et tu aurais besoin de dire à quelqu'un tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry soupira et se tourna, son dos faisant ainsi face à Snape.

« J'étais tout seul. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient de moi et j'étais tout seul. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à aucun d'entre vous. »

Et Snape ne put obtenir aucune autre réponse venant de lui.

**§§§§§§**

Madame Pomfresh refusa à quiconque de voir Harry. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Il refusait de se nourrir et était peu disposé à la laisser le soigner. Ses yeux étaient vides de tout éclat et il ne parlait toujours pas. Au fond, il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de vivre.

Dumbledore était allé le voir ; tout comme McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et presque chaque membre du corps enseignant. Certains repartaient les yeux rougis, d'autres semblaient choqués, mais aucun ne sortait avec le sourire. Mme Pomfresh avait elle-même essayé de lui parler, pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il répondait pas monosyllabes et finalement se détournait, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. La seule chose amusante qui se produisit dans l'Aile de l'Infirmerie fut quand Trelawney vint voir Harry pour lui dire qu'elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer. Sans cligner des yeux, il l'envoya littéralement voler la tête la première hors de l'infirmerie. Elle atterrit dans sa Tour, cligna des yeux de confusion et dit : « Oh, bien sûr, je l'avais prédit. »

**§§§§§§**

Dumbledore, assis dans son bureau, considérait Snape par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de thé favorite.

« Severus, le garçon est en train de dépérir ! Il ne nous parlera pas, il n'acceptera pas de soins médicaux ou même de la nourriture. Il mourra bientôt s'il ne se ressaisit pas ! »

Snape inclina la tête.

« Tout le monde est allé le voir. Il n'expliquera rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ; pas à Weasley ou Granger, pas à Malfoy ou moi, à personne. J'ai essayé d'être doux, menaçant, implorant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Albus ! »

Dumbledore caressa pensivement sa barbe.

« Alors… nous devons avoir recours à la force. »

Cette nuit-là, Mme Pomfresh assomma Harry et le força à manger en utilisant la magie. Snape ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller voir ça. La sinistre routine continua pendant presque une semaine. Et, un jour, comme Snape arrivait, Harry le regarda.

« Ils m'ont forcé à manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à Harry. Fixant le sol, il hocha la tête sans un mot. Un fracas se fit entendre quand un tableau derrière Snape tomba sur le sol, et Harry cracha avec colère :

« J'ai tué cette saleté de Voldemort ! J'ai endossé la responsabilité d'un adulte depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme un adulte quand je ne demande que ça ? »

« Harry… si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, se serait pareil, quel que soit son âge. »

Harry le regarda avec mépris.

« C'est vous qui le dites. »

**§§§§§§**

Quand Harry se rendit à la salle de bain le lendemain matin afin de mener à bien son ancien rituel de se faire vomir et se couper, il eut une mauvaise surprise. Sa baguette avait disparu et il n'y avait aucun objet tranchant. Il voulut frapper le miroir avec son poing, mais soit il était incassable, soit lui-même était trop faible. Probablement pour la première raison. De plus, il ne pouvait pas vomir. Il supposa que Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait avaler une potion anti-nausées.

Déprimé et n'ayant aucun moyen de se soulager, il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit.

**§§§§§§**

Snape regarda tristement la baguette d'Harry qui reposait sur sa table. Ils ne pouvaient pas la lui laisser parce qu'il l'utiliserait certainement pour se faire du mal ou se tuer. Mais peut-être y avait-il un moyen. Un moyen assez risqué… mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

**§§§§§§**

Harry était allongé et regardait le plafond. Vu qu'il restait alité, ses ongles étaient longs et il s'en était servi pour creuser les bandes de chair de ses bras. La douleur était bonne, oh tellement bonne.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent, et Harry se raidit. Des bruits de pas dans la nuit ne présageaient rien de bon quand on vivait chez les Dursley.

Mais c'était juste Snape.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête.

« Je te propose un marché. »

Harry le regarda un instant.

« Je ne veux pas me suicider pour le moment vous savez. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. «

Snape regarda tristement Harry.

« Je te crois Harry, mais on ne peut pas te laisser récupérer ta baguette… »

Il n'apprécia pas l'étincelle qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Oh, mais vous pouvez, Mr. Regardez ? « Il tendit la main et la baguette de Snape fila à toute vitesse dans sa main. « Ce n'est peut-être pas la mienne… mais ça fera l'affaire. «

Snape déglutit. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu Voldemort tenait la baguette près de la tête de Snape, et avait un regard meurtrier.

Oh merde.

**À suivre**


	24. Harry et Sev discutent

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **24; **Traduit : **jusqu'au 27,29; **En cours de traduction : **le 28,30;

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Vif d'or

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chap. 24: Harry et Sev discutent**

Snape regarda la baguette pointée sur sa tête. Il était certain d'avoir déjà été dans une situation comme celle-là, mais il ne pouvait se rappeler d'aucune.

Ses yeux voyagèrent le long de la baguette et sur le bras maigre de Harry. Le garçon tremblait, ses yeux semblaient perdus et vulnérables, mais sa main restait bien droite.

N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, pensa Severus refusant d'utiliser la violence, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un '_bang'_.

« Harry, que fais-tu pour l'amour de dieu? »

Snape gémit intérieurement Encore cette stupide Granger. Il jurerait qu'elle était à demi-harpie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sens-toi très à l'aise d'entrer, Hermione. Je suis certain que tu n'interromps rien du tout… »

« Harry, tu étais sur le point de tuer un professeur. As-tu une idée du nombre de problèmes… »

« C'est assez, Miss Granger. »

« … que tu pourrais avoir, tu aurais pu être expulsé, n'y as-tu pas pensé, si… »

« TENEZ VOTRE LANGUE, MISS GRANGER! » brailla Snape. Harry, la baguette tomber par terre, se coula sur le lit, tremblant, le regard sauvage.

« Maintenant. Je croyais que seuls les membres du personnel étaient autorisés à être ici, sans parler du couvre-feu. Retournez à votre dortoir immédiatement ! Et vingt points en moins à Gryffondor. »

Dans un grincement, Hermione prit la fuite et Severus retourna vers Harry. Ou plutôt la bosse tremblant dans le lit qui était Harry.

« Harry. … je n'essaierai pas de parlementer avec toi maintenant. Parce que… ce que j'allais t'offrir n'était pas correct. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez m'offrir? »

« La mort. À un prix. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit choqué, il ne fut donc pas surpris par le regard vide qu'affichait le jeune homme.

« Et, quel aurait été le prix? »

« Je voulais… veux… savoir ce qui s'est passé avec les mangemorts. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont partis maintenant. Voldemort est parti. »

Severus aurait pu crier au ton plat de la voix de Harry.

« C'est pour toi, Harry. Comment peux-tu envisager de vivre dans le futur quand tu ne peux même pas faire face au passé? »

Il regretta immédiatement le ton dur de sa voix, Harry le regarda dans les yeux, une étincelle dans ses orbes verts.

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-je vivre dans le présent ou même le futur ? Si vous saviez, si vous en aviez la moindre idée, vous ne diriez pas ça! »

« Bien alors, dis le moi. Ne me garde pas dans l'ignorance. »

Snape savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il s'attendait a ce que Harry lui jette un sort, ou l'ignore. Mais pas à ça :

« Ok. Je vais vous le dire. Ils m'ont violé. Ils m'ont baisé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, jusqu'à ce que tout tourne à la terreur. Ils m'ont pris tour à tour. Voldemort était assis me regardant, et en me rappelant… me rappelant quand les Dursley m'ont violé. Ou au moins mon oncle. Ma tante et mon cousin regardant. Voldemort m'a 'montré' tout ce qui m'était arrivé de mal, et m'a donné un couteau afin que je puisse m'enlever la vie. Je… me suis coupé le poignet… et je me suis '_réveillé' _et je l'ai tué. Content? »

Harry fut surpris par la réaction de Snape. Le sorcier serra les poings, grinçant des dents. Un tableau au dessus de sa tête vola en éclats, il grogna.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

Harry pouvait entendre le fracas des choses se brisant tout le long du couloir.

**À suivre**


	25. Draco et Sirius

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **25; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Yellowsnape

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chap. 25: Draco et Sirius**

Snape entra dans ses appartements comme un ouragan, fumant littéralement. Il avait senti la résignation qui entraînait Harry dans ses vagues quand il avait parlé des Mangemorts. Et qu'est-ce que Harry avait dit ? Que Voldemort lui rappelait sans cesse sa famille moldue. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient… violé ? Snape, tout Mangemort endurci qu'il était, frissonna à cette pensée.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ses appartements depuis la nuit suivant la totale destruction du corps et de l'âme de Voldemort annoncée par un jet de lumière verte, et il se remémorait désagréablement les festivités.

Sa chambre était entièrement ornée de rouge, jaune, bleu et vert citron. Pas vraiment Serpentard. Pas vraiment grand-chose en fait, excepté un extrême mauvais goût. Une œuvre de Black bien sûr. Stupide Bâtard canin. Salope ? Mieux vaut ne pas aller en ce sens.

Il fit sauter la porte avec un puissant sortilège, Snape entra dans sa chambre et poussa un cri d'horreur, à mi-chemin entre le choc et la fureur.

Sirius Black était étendu sur son lit, complètement nu !

**§§§§§§**

Draco entendit les hurlements de son mentor et se rua pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il trouva Dumbledore au paroxysme du rire sur le pas de la porte, alors que Snape le fixait des yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dumbledore, incapable de parler parce qu'il riait, pointa faiblement son doigt vers la chambre de Snape, juste avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans d'incontrôlables petits rires.

La réaction de Draco ressembla plus à celle de Snape – juste avant de réaliser que si c'était vraiment Sirius Black, les Détraqueurs devaient être là et Dumbledore ne devrait pas être en train de rire. Il réalisa soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Une brillante métamorphose, probablement de McGonagall. Mais comment elle savait à quoi ressemblait Black sans ses vêtements ? Draco ne voulu même pas y penser. Yeark !

**§§§§§§**

Cinq minutes après, alors que Draco était parti et que Dumbledore s'était calmé, il demanda finalement au jeune sorcier ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Severus… j'ose vous demander pourquoi le trajet complet de vos donjons à l'infirmerie est recouvert de tableaux et de vases brisés et de fantômes figés ? »

« J'étais en colère. »

« Oui… je peux l'imaginer vue la manière dont vous avez frappé les quelques murs qui étaient sur votre passage ! »

Snape remua légèrement sur son siège.

« Albus, ils l'ont violé, les Mangemorts… et je pense que ses tuteurs aussi. Il est tellement mort intérieurement. Et je ne veux pas dire par là « La Mort est la prochaine grande aventure". Je veux dire mort comme la mort par le Baiser du Détraqueur. »

Dumbledore grimaça légèrement.

« Severus, vous êtes sûrement la seule personne à ne pas le voir, mais vous êtes le seul qu'il croit. Tout le personnel se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, mais pendant tout le temps qu'on a passé à l'infirmerie, il ne s'est jamais vraiment ouvert à aucun d'entre nous. Je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse l'atteindre maintenant. »

Snape soupira, soudain visiblement plus humain qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques années.

« Je l'ai rejeté Albus. Il m'a demandé si je me souciais de lui et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Ce n'était pas sans danger pour un vrai Mangemort de se préoccuper de quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi Lucius est devenu un si bon Mangemort. Quelle sorte de parents utiliseraient un Impardonnable sur son fils pour tuer le meilleur ami de celui-ci ? Mais, si c'est dangereux pour un vrai Mangemort de se soucier de quelqu'un, qu'en est-il d'un espion ? Et si je m'étais fait prendre et interrogé sous Veritaserum ? J'aurais pu le tuer Albus. Mais il était parti avant que je n'aie pu le lui dire et il aurait pu être tué. Il s'est presque tué Albus. Voldemort lui a offert un couteau et il l'a pris. »

A ces mots, Snape ne put se contenir plus longtemps et s'effondra en larmes.

« Et s'il était mort, Albus ? Et s'il était mort par ma faute ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et donna à Snape un sorbet citron.

« Il n'est pas mort et il ne va pas mourir non plus. Vous devez manifestement vous en occuper, alors aller à l'infirmerie et parlez-lui. »

Snape inclina la tête, séchant brièvement ses yeux.

« Est-ce que vous aurez une chambre à lui attribuer ici ? Actuellement non, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il reste avec Draco. »

Dumbledore parut légèrement hésitant.

« Êtes-vous sûr que les effets de la potion sur Draco ont disparu ? »

Snape hocha fermement la tête.

« Lucius a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, donc il n'y a plus personne qui peut le contrôler maintenant et je lui ai donné l'antidote. Toute trace semble avoir été retirée de son système. Je pense que Harry et Draco se feront beaucoup de bien à chacun. »

§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla, essayant de fixer quelque chose, mais il n'avait manifestement pas ses lunettes; En plus, quel était le but ? Il avait perdu toute sa dignité. Il avait été battu et violé par des moldus et des sorciers. Il avait été rejeté par les deux mondes. Pourquoi continuait-il à vivre ?

Des mains douces lui posèrent ses lunettes sur son nez, l'effrayant momentanément. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder le propriétaire de ces mains, mais il nota qu'elles étaient tendres et tièdes et qu'elles sentaient les plantes.

« En avant Harry ! »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Harry je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas rester coincé ici plus longtemps… » Il y eut une pause et un doux rire. « Surtout si on considère le temps que tu passes ici entre le Quidditch et sauver le monde et tout ça. Donc, peux-tu imaginer un autre décor ? »

Harry haussa les épaules sans énergie et des bras forts le soulevèrent sans effort du lit. Sa tête était étendue sur un torse vêtu de noir et il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de l'homme sous ses robes noires. Sans doute… Sans aucun doute Severus devait le détester. Parce qu'Harry était une telle nuisance.

Mais s'il le détestait, pourquoi s'occupait-il de lui de manière si douce ?

§§§§§§

Harry avait dû s'assoupir car la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir été allongé sur un lit moelleux. La même main tiède enleva ses cheveux de son visage et contempla la cicatrice pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner. Puis, Harry tomba dans un profond sommeil et ne se réveilla que plusieurs jours après.

**§§§§§§**

Draco regardait le garçon endormi, avec des sentiments confus. Il ressentait de la pitié pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Dû-Vivre avec une pression constante. Il ressentit une sorte d'étrange apaisement du fait qu'Harry dormait, ainsi il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé et à sa colère contre les Mangemorts. De retour au Château, il avait vu à travers les yeux de son père tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry et toutes les injures qui lui avaient été lancées.

Mais, plus que tout, Draco Malfoy avait honte ; honte parce que lui, la seule personne que Harry croyait, l'avait trahi.

Combien de fois avait-il été considéré comme un Mangemort ?

Draco sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Cependant, seulement quelques personnes le savaient, devenir Mangemort a été quelque chose qu'il a combattu tout au long de sa vie… pourtant cela lui a coûté sa famille et ses amis. Et maintenant il avait laissé tomber Harry et tout le monde allait le condamner, pensant qu'il était un Mangemort.

Il devait partir. Pour de bon.

Les mains moites, il fit venir le couteau qu'il cachait sous son oreiller ; il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à sa baguette dans un élan de légitime défense. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, regarda mollement son visage pâle, ne faisant même pas attention quand ses orteils heurtèrent douloureusement la petite armoire, ébranlant quelque peu les bouteilles posées dessus. Merlin, il avait peur, tellement peur… il voulait que quelqu'un l'arrête, mais il savait que personne ne viendrait et il savait qu'il devait le faire pour lui-même.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son bras et le sang coula presque instantanément. Il fit plusieurs entailles profondes sur chacun de ses bras avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent et il s'effondra le long du mur, inconscient.

Un bruit sourd et une vibration réveillèrent Harry. Il ouvrit ses yeux troubles et regarda autour de lui. Presque aussitôt, il entendit un léger sifflement de douleur et sentit la puanteur du sang d'un sorcier. Il se leva, d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers la salle de bains où Draco était étendu, saignant, mourant. En marmonnant doucement, Harry se rendit au côté de Drago et attrapa son poignet, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il commença à avoir froid, à avoir de la fièvre et des vertiges, mais le sang arrêta de couler pour ruisseler vers les entailles des bras de Draco.

Avec un gémissement, Draco se réveilla juste au moment où Harry s'évanouit. Il regarda les coupures presque guéries sur ses bras, puis Harry qui s'était endormi, probablement à cause de la fatigue, avec un bras posé sur l'épaule de Draco et l'autre tenant son poignet. Draco se débarrassa doucement de la main posée sur son poignet et laissa Harry où il était.

Il devait trouver Snape le plus vite possible pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Pour l'instant, il était simplement heureux d'être assis avec Harry.

Peut-être, enfin, il y avait une lumière au bout du tunnel.

**À suivre**


	26. Répercussions

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **25; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Vif d'or

§

0o0

§

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chap. 26: Répercussions**

Draco se réveilla environ une heure plus tard, son dos et son cou douloureux. À côté de lui, quelqu'un murmura ce qui le fit sursauter et regarder autour de lui suspicieusement. Lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Harry, il se relaxa et sourit doucement.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait renoncé à devenir Mangemort. L'ancien Draco n'aurait jamais souri, maintenant il le faisait. Simplement parce qu'il en avait eu l'envie. Et il

Harry se réveillait maintenant, se retournant doucement. Draco se dirigea piteusement vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Professeur Snape ? »

La tête de Snape apparut dans les flammes, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Draco? »

« Oui monsieur, j'espérais juste que vous pourriez venir voir Harry. »

Dans un pop sonore, Snape apparut dans la pièce.

« Merlin! Que s'est-il passé? » S'exclama-t-il s'approchant rapidement de Harry qui était semi-inconscient dans une marre de sang.

Draco jura silencieusement. Il avait voulu garder secrète sa tentative de suicide, maintenant que ses bras ne portaient plus aucune trace, mais tout ce sang au sol serait bien difficile à expliquer.

« Hum, je crois qu'il serait préférable que Harry vous explique. » souffla-t-il.

Un air soupçonneux sur le visage, Severus prit Harry et le transporta sur le lit.

« Draco, tu devrais aller à ton cours. »

Draco soupira et sortit.

**§§§§§§**

« Enervatum »

Harry cligna des yeux et lentement le visage de Severus apparut au-dessus de lui.

« Pro… professeur… »

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir, Harry? »

« Je… je crois que je dormais, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis allé à la salle de bain et Draco… »

Harry s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Severus était sous le choc.

« Oh Merlin! » souffla Harry. « Il ne vous l'a pas dit? »

« Non… J'ai vu tout ce sang et j'ai présumé… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait cela, mais je l'ai soigné d'une quelconque façon, et je me suis écroulé… »

Severus eut l'air si fatigué et inquiet que Harry fondit pour lui.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Draco et avoir une petite discussion avec lui.. »

Harry hocha la tête et chuchota : « Ne soyez pas trop strict avec lui, il croyait faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui-même! »

Avec un signe de tête et un sifflement de robes, Snape disparut.

**§§§§§§**

Malfoy émergea, les yeux rouges, du bureau de Snape à la fin de la journée. Tous les cours de potions ayant été annulés pendant que Severus discutait avec Draco. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il vit Harry, assis sur le lit en train de lire.

« Hey Potter! » dit-il, avec une ombre de son ancien sourire suffisant.

« Malfoy! » répondit Harry sans le regarder.

« Que lis-tu, Potter? Rien d'utile, je suppose. »

Harry sourit intérieurement.

« Métamorphose des furets! » marmonna-t-il et ensuite il rit comme son ami changeait de direction en grimaçant.

**§§§§§§**

Dix minutes plus tard, Snape passait par le trou d'un portrait marmonnant quelque chose d'impoli à propos des '_sacrées peintures joyeuses_'. Il était fatigué et inquiet à propos de ses deux 'charges'. Il sentait que Draco commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne juste à cause de son père. – « Regarde la famille de Dumbledore! Des déments délirants, pour la plupart! »- Harry était toujours profondément déprimé. Il ne mangeait ou parlait pas à moins qu'il n'en soit obligé. À l'occasion il avait quelque moment de gaieté, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il s'enfermait dans le silence, répondant par monosyllabes chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de lui parler.

Une fois, Severus avait invité McGonagall à voir Harry. Pour dire les choses avec modération, la conversation avait été ennuyeuse.

« Donc, Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous? »

« Bien, merci professeur. »

Pause malaisée.

« Vous aimez être dans la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy? »

« Oui, merci professeur. »

La conversation avait continué comme ça pour aussi longtemps que McGonagall pouvait penser aux questions. Finalement, elle était partie, semblant très concernée.

Snape avait entendu, l'autre jour dans le salle des professeurs (il ne s'y rendait pas souvent) que McGonagall avait été informée de certains mauvais tours que certains Gryffondor avaient joué à Harry, ils avaient envoyé la maison entière dans la forêt interdite avec Rusard afin d'y récupérer d'horribles créatures qui y vivaient. On les nommait Bang-ended Scoots. Apparemment ils étaient de la même famille que les Scroutts à pétard que Hagrid avait utilisé pour son cours l'année précédente, exception faite qu'ils possédaient des franges et non des dards ou des ventouses. De toute manière la retenue avait été horrible. McGonagall avait également retiré 100 points à Gryffondor, les disqualifiant de ce fait de la coupe des 4 maisons.

McGonagall aimait ses étudiants comme ses enfants, bien qu'elle ne leur permettrait jamais de le savoir et Severus avait l'impression que Gryffondor commencerait les quelques prochaines années avec un pointage négatifs si les étudiants n'étaient pas agréables avec Harry. C'était une pensée tout à fait agréable, vraiment.

**§§§§§§**

Harry soupira comme la lame coupait sa peau, trempant ses robes avec le sang. Cela ne fonctionnait plus à présent. Il fit une nouvelle entaille, sifflant la douleur entre ses dents. Quand il entendit des pas, il transforma vite sa lame en une brosse à dents.

C'est Snape. Pensa-t-il. Par contre...Tout se déroulait si étrangement. En utilisant un mouvement de main qu'il avait appris d'un livre, il soigna ses plaies et nettoya le sang qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements. Snape le regardait suspicieusement, mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent en silence pour quelques temps avant que Snape détourne la tête. À l'horrible surprise de Harry il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je… j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi Harry. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir… »

**À suivre**


	27. Un nouveau départ ?

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **27; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Yellowsnape

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 27 Un Nouveau Départ ?**

Harry regarda Snape, la peur voilait ses yeux verts.

« Ce n'est pas Draco, Monsieur, faites que ce ne soit pas Draco »

Snape remua la tête.

« Je pense… que tu devrais m'appeler Severus. »

Si c'était possible, Harry avait l'air encore plus effrayé.

« Monsieur…Severus… qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Snape soupira et prit une chaise à l'opposé de Harry. Ça n'allait pas être drôle.

« Le Ministère a décidé de prendre les choses en mains, Harry. Fudge a… décidé… que tu n'étais pas en sécurité à Hogwarts, encore moins avec un ex-Mangemort. J'ai bien peur que tu doives partir et rester avec ton Parrain. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, le visage de Harry s'effondra.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Dumbledore et moi nous sommes battus pour que tu sois autorisé à rester ici. Mais le Ministre a dit que c'était la décision de Black, comme c'est ton tuteur légal. Et il a dit qu'il voulait que tu restes avec lui. »

Harry se retourna, son visage vite recouvert par un masque d'indifférence.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Ok » dit tristement Harry. Voyant que Snape n'allait nulle part, Harry se leva légèrement tremblant et sortit.

**§§§§§§**

Le lendemain, Harry serrait tristement un portoloin et souhaitait qu'il n'ait pas à partir. Il aimait vraiment bien Snape. L'homme lui avait donné un lieu où respirer et penser.

Soudain, avec une secousse, Harry et sa valise disparurent. Harry atterrit dans un nuage de fumée, dans la maison de Sirius.

« Harry ! « s'exclama Sirius, « comment vas-tu ? »

Il enlaça chaleureusement son filleul, s'écartant un peu quand Harry fléchit légèrement.

« Je te dois un immense pardon Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est juste que… le jour où on s'est disputé… je venais de me battre avec Remus, et ça aurait été l'anniversaire de ton père. Maintenant, je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas du tout… mais je t'aime Harry. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

Harry le regarda.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu le penses, Siri ? »

Sirius secoua la tête avec ardeur et Harry se jeta sur l'animagus. Sirius enroula ses bras autour du jeune fils de James, les yeux remplis de larmes.

**§§§§§§**

Remus regarda la scène, les yeux également remplis de larmes. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse lui pardonner un jour. Il avait cru les mensonges qu'il avait entendu de la part de Ron et d'Hermione, qui leur avait été dit par ce BATARD de Percy.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Weasley, l'exemple même de la tolérance, aurait rejoint Voldemort ? Mais Percy était mort maintenant, son âme aspirée. Percy, tout comme Lucius Malfoy, les Lestrange et de nombreux autres Mangemorts ne pourront plus jamais répandre le mal.

Cependant, grâce à la stupidité de Cornélius Fudge, les Détraqueurs erraient et hantaient toujours ceux que le Ministère avait jugés coupable de crime. Heureusement, le procès de Sirius devait avoir lieu le lendemain, alors son meilleur ami serait libre et il aurait le temps d'essayer et de rendre les choses meilleures avec Harry. Il en avait l'espoir.

**§§§§§§**

Snape notait des papiers quand il y eut un petit coup sur sa porte.

« Qui est là ? » grogna Snape.

« Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger » vint une réponse nerveuse.

Snape soupira à voix haute et marqua un temps d'arrêt,

« Entrez. »

Les deux Gryffindors traînèrent leurs pieds, inquiets, devant lui.

« Quoi ? » dit-il clairement et brièvement.

« J'étais. . . »

« Nous étions. . . »

« Juste en train de penser . . . »

« Taisez-vous ! Maintenant, un à la fois, s'il vous plait. »

Granger fit un pas résolu en avant .

« NousvoulonssavoiroùestHarry » bredouilla-t-elle.

Snape releva simplement un sourcil.

« Heu. . .Nous voulons savoir où est Harry. S'il-vous-plait. Monsieur. »

Snape ne leva pas les yeux.

« Il est avec son parrain. Maintenant, si c'est tout, fermez la porte derrière vous s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Mais. . .Il ne devait pas plutôt rester avec vous ? »

Sur ce, Snape leva les yeux, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils auraient pu dire cela.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Bonsoir. »

Avec des murmures mécontents, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**§§§§§§**

« Il est devenu vraiment proche de Harry. Je peux le voir ; il est vraiment en colère contre le fait que Harry doive rester avec Sirius. Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire des recherches à propos d'un attachement déplacé dans… »

« La bibliothèque ne t'aidera pas dans ce cas « dit Ron d'un sérieux inhabituel. « C'est entre Harry et Snape. »

« Oh Ron. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Nous avons été tellement horribles. »

« Ouais. . . à cause de mon frère » dit Ron, son visage s'assombrissant.

Hermione entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Ron. C'était juste un bâtard. Tu as une famille tellement formidable, avec Charlie, Billy, Ginny et les jumeaux. Il était juste le mouton noir. »

Ron soupira profondément.

« Mais 'Mione', Harry a placé un tas d'argent dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Ils avaient l'intention de garder le secret mais George me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines. »

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, réalisant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait l'aider, elle serra Ron dans ses bras.

« Nous le ramènerons, Ron. Nous le ramènerons. »

**§§§§§§**

Snape regarda Draco, qui venait juste d'apparaître à travers les flammes.

« Il me manque, Sev. »

« Je sais, Draco. Mais le Ministre a eu le dernier mot. »

« Ouais, et bien le Ministre n'est qu'un. . . »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et Draco se tut.

« Maintenant, écoutes-moi Draco. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, il t'aime bien et vous pouvez être bons amis. Cependant, il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Ça ne sert à rien de se languir de lui. Tu dois retourner à une vie normale et il sera là au début du prochain trimestre. C'est dans seulement deux semaines. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à se battre contre le Ministère, parce que tu ne gagneras jamais. »

Draco s'effondra dans une chaise, visiblement anéanti.

« Mais Sev. . . Je veux qu'il revienne ! »

Snape essaya d'ignorer le ton puéril de Draco.

« Deux semaines, Draco »

« Mais je vais tellement m'ennuyer ! »

« Et bien, tu pourrais commencer ton devoir de Potions. . . »

Draco avait disparu à travers le feu avant que Snape ne puisse cligner des yeux. Le Maître des Potions sourit légèrement et retourna à ses corrections.

**§§§§§§**

Le lendemain, Sirius et Harry prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Remus, à leur insu, se tenait derrière la porte.

« Où est le Professeur Lupin? » demanda Harry entre deux bouchées de harengs.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il est allongé quelque part. »

« Il… Il est toujours contrarié à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin se raidit. Il y eu un moment de pause et Sirius parla d'un ton incrédule.

« Il se déteste pour ce qu'il t'a dit ! Il était terrifié que tu ne veuilles plus jamais lui parler ! »

Harry était abasourdi.

Remus hésitait encore à entrer quand un cliquetis venant de la porte d'entrée l'alerta de l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Soudain, il sentit un frisson traverser son coeur.

« Merlin, non, ça ne peut pas. . . » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais c'était vrai.

Ils étaient venus.

**À suivre**


	28. Les visiteurs

**Titre : **Deep inside he cried

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **27; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Yellowsnape

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

Merci à toute pour vos reviews!

Et très bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 28 : Les Visiteurs**

Le silence méditatif entre Sirius et Harry fut interrompu par un énorme Bang alors que la porte tombait.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Merlin ! Non !"

Un énorme groupe de Détraqueurs était entré, glissant avec malveillance vers Sirius. Le Parrain de Harry était adossé au mur, secoué et tremblant alors que son meilleur ami enfonçait l'autre porte qui menait à la cuisine.

"Expecto Patronum !" crièrent en même temps Harry et Remus. Deux cerfs sortirent de leurs baguettes respectives et Harry contempla avec émerveillement Remus.

"Tu l'aimais vraiment, Lunard".

Comme les deux cerfs encerclaient les Détraqueurs, Lupin regarda le fils de son meilleur ami.

"Oui Harry. Et je t'aime aussi. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes."

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes.

"Merci Lunard" dit-il doucement.

Pendant ce temps là, un des Détraqueurs s'avança devant la foule et balaya simplement les Patronus de la voie. Les yeux de Lupin s'élargirent sous le choc et il dit doucement :

"Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Aucun Détraqueurs ne peut briser un Patronus…"

A cet instant, ils s'approchèrent de Sirius qui se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

"Non… James… Harry… Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous sauver… Je n'avais pas l'intention de… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…"

"Expecto Patronum" cria encore Harry, mais l'ombre du cerf n'eut aucun effet sur les sombres créatures de Voldemort, à part les agacer. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de Sirius et Harry lança un autre Patronus inefficace. Alors, Lupin se précipita sur son ami.

"Patmol ! Accroche-toi !"

Mais c'était trop tard. Un des Détraqueurs retira sa cagoule et abaissa sa bouche vers Sirius qui hurlait et avait des hauts le cœur. Alors que Lupin essayait frénétiquement de tirer Sirius hors des Détraqueurs, l'un d'eux invoqua un sort de désarmement et envoya voler Lupin sur Harry. Alors, un air glacial remplit toute la pièce et les Détraqueurs laissèrent négligemment le corps mou de Sirius. Le Parrain de Harry regardait le plafond, ignorant le glissement des Détraqueurs et les hurlements des sorciers.

Et alors Lupin fit quelque chose de stupide. Il leva sa baguette, les yeux flamboyant de colère et beugla :

" Retragto".

Plusieurs Détraqueurs tombèrent au sol, poussant des cris aigus d'agonie. Harry fixa, horrifié, Lupin. Il venait juste d'invoquer la Magie la plus Noire qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. C'était pire que… bien pire que l'Endoloris. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour une magie qui pouvait blesser des créatures sans sentiments ou émotions. Où diable Lupin avait-il appris ça ?

Tout semblait bouger au ralenti alors qu'un Détraqueur approchait Harry qui était tapi par inadvertance derrière Lupin. Soudain, sa tête se remplit de plus en plus de sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant. Sa mère hurlant, son oncle criant, Voldemort sifflant, le bruit du vent à travers ses oreilles quand il avait sauté de la Tour.

Les sons augmentaient de plus en plus alors que Harry commença à hurler de plus en plus fort, l'esprit complètement vidé. Et soudain, le silence et le bruissement d'un Détraqueur bougeant vers Lupin se courbant, comme ils se regroupaient Harry réalisa soudain que l'un d'eux saisissait sa baguette. Ces Détraqueurs étaient des hybrides ; aucun Détraqueur normal n'est aussi intelligent. Ils étaient le mal et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il pourrait mourir en demandant grâce aux mains des créatures de Voldemort comme ses parents étaient morts pour lui des mains de Voldemort.

" Non ! " cria-t-il et le monde devint plus clair. Il sentit son corps tout entier trembler de fureur et de haine envers Voldemort et ces Détraqueurs qu'il avait modifiés. Il rassembla chaque once de magie qu'il pouvait sentir, releva ses mains et invoqua le Patronus une nouvelle fois sans sa baguette.

Le cerf qui apparut à ce moment là était beaucoup plus solide. Il était noir au lieu d'être blanc et il chargea les Détraqueurs, blessant l'un d'eux avec ses cornes et déchirant en deux le visage d'un autre. Ils reculèrent tous horrifiés, mais ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher. Les jambes de Harry étaient comme du plomb alors qu'il les regardait tous mourir dans des hurlements de douleur.

Quand le dernier se ratatina avec un dernier hurlement de douleur, il se leva brusquement, essayant d'arrêter le tremblement de ses jambes et marcha rapidement vers le tas de robes noires. Les rejetant sur le côté, il trouva la robe légère que Lupin portait depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité.

" Lunard ? Lunard ! Lunard, non, s'il te plaît Lunard reviens ! "

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage alors qu'il hurlait les noms de ses amis dans l'obscurité grandissante.

" Remus ! Siri ! Patmol ! Lunard ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas ! Je vous aime tous les deux. S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, revenez…"

Il cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'en aille, il murmura alors et finalement se tu, dans les ruines carbonisées de ce qui avait presque été sa nouvelle maison, s'agrippant aux corps sans âme de Sirius Back et Remus Lupin comme s'il ne voulait plus s'en séparer.

Les Détraqueurs avaient anéanti la maison ; les fenêtres étaient cassées et dehors le vent soufflait furieusement. Les murs, plusieurs peintures et photos étaient carbonisés. La saveur de la Magie Noire était toujours dans la maison, provoquant un nœud d'horreur dans la gorge de Harry. Il avait produit un Patronus maléfique – qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Comment avait-il réussi à corrompre le seul sort fait d'amour pur en quelque chose de sombre ?

Enfonçant sa tête dans la robe sans vie de son parrain, il recommença à pleurer, espérant que cela puisse le ramener à la vie. Comme un enfant, regardant à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle à manger, il avait regardé des films où les gens que l'on pensait mort se réveillait d'un coup et ils pouvaient vivre heureux pour toujours. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Ressentant soudain un froid au fond de lui, Harry s'écarta doucement du visage blanc de Sirius et l'enveloppa de sa robe en lambeaux. La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la petite maison de campagne et le ciel était tellement nuageux qu'on ne pouvait voir aucune étoile.

Se levant lentement, il sortit, s'affaissant contre la porte brisée en mille morceaux et reprenant une grande inspiration d'air frais.

" Est-ce que j'aurai pu les sauver ? " se dit-il tout haut.

" J'ai invoqué un Patronus avec la colère que j'ai ressenti quand Sirius a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur… Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à mes parents ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les sauver tous les deux ? "

Il ne se préoccupait pas que sa vois était devenue un gémissement et que sa gorge et ses yeux lui faisait mal à force de pleurer. Il ne se souciait pas qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours ou qu'il était tout seul dans une maison où deux forts et courageux sorciers avaient été sauvagement assassinés. Il ne se souciait de rien du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère brise envoie un petit morceau de papier dans ses mains.

C'était une photo de ses parents, un des coins était brûlé et noirci. Ils se tenaient par la main avec Sirius et Remus de chaque côté d'eux, ils riaient tous les quatre et faisaient des signes vers l'appareil photo. Et alors, Harry n'eut même pas conscience qu'il tenait entre ses mains le travail de Peter Pettigrew, comme il n'était pas sur la photo.

Draco regarda d'un air suppliant Snape, qui lui avait donné des devoirs de Potions pour l'empêcher de geindre.

" Sev… est-ce que je peux voir Harry… Juste passer par la poudre de cheminette quelques instants ? "

Snape remua distraitement la tête.

" Hogwarts n'est pas connecté au réseau des cheminées. "

" Si ".

Snape soupira.

" La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu y ailles c'est que Harry et son parrain ont besoin de temps pour eux. Ce qui va probablement entraîner le fait qu'il passe de nombreux moments ensemble pour pouvoir se lier, et si tu y vas toutes les dix minutes, ils ne vont pas être capable de développer le moindre lien sauf peut-être celui de l'agacement mutuel à ton égard ! "

Draco souffla, mais il avait toujours un air implorant.

" Juste pour vérifier qu'il va bien ? Cinq minutes… et je n'y retournerai pas ensuite. Sauf pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. "

" Oh, d'accord. Par Merlin, tu pleurniches !"

Draco sourit de manière espiègle et jeta de la poudre dans le foyer, appelant le nom de " Manoir Black " et disparut dans un pop.

Dix secondes plus tard, sa tête réapparue, le visage recouvert de cendres.

" Severus, il faut que tu viennes, MAINTENANT ! "

Se levant rapidement et se demandant ce qu'il avait bien encore pu se passer, Snape passa par la cheminée pour aller à la maison de Black. La scène d'horreur qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

La maison pittoresque était carbonisée et sentait la douleur et la peur. Comme si…

" Détraqueurs. "

" J'allais le dire " accorda Draco, toujours tremblant. " Il y en a un paquet qui sont morts dans la cuisine. "

Snape se précipita et regarda d'un air dégoûté le tas de Détraqueurs. Ils portaient presque tous des robes noires, sauf deux.

" Oh, non " murmura-t-il, avançant à travers les Détraqueurs pour atteindre les corps sans vie de Lupin et Black.

" Harry ! " hurla Draco, terrifié et nauséeux. Avec du retard, Snape réalisa que Draco n'avait probablement jamais vu quelqu'un recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

" Va et cherches-le ! " dit Snape, réticent à vérifier les corps des deux hommes.

Environ une minute après, Snape entendit Draco crier : " Je l'ai trouvé ! "

Snape se précipita et vit Draco soutenir Harry, des larmes coulaient sur le visage du Slytherin. Il baissa tristement la tête et repoussa les cheveux de Harry.

Comme il le faisait, Harry remua et ouvrit les yeux, leur faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque.

" Ils sont morts, Sev " murmura-t-il, les yeux rouges et embués. " Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les protéger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde doive mourir ? "

Snape regarda attentivement Draco : " Retourne dans mes appartements. J'arrive tout de suite. "

Draco hocha la tête et disparu dans la cheminée.

Snape regarda Harry et parla d'une voix dangereusement basse.

" Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, Harry. RIEN de tout ça. Ne parle jamais comme ça."

Son visage s'adoucit et il dit d'un ton plus gentil,

" Viens Harry. On retourne à la maison…"

Mais Harry était déjà endormi dans les bras de Snape.

A suivre…


	29. L'après coup

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **29; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Vif d'or

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture pour cet avant-dernier chapitre!

Mettez un petit mot pour l'auteur, ça lui fera plaisir! Nous lui enverrons

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**Chap 29 L'après-coup**

Harry dormit une partie de la journée, recroquevillé dans les bras de Severus. Draco attendait, l'air inquiet, au centre de la chambre de Snape, ils arrivèrent 10 secondes après lui. Sans dire un mot, Severus déposa Harry sur le lit, repliant les couvertures sur lui, et repartit rapidement.

Il retourna à la maison de Black en se débarrassant d'un simple sort de transfiguration, de tous les détraqueurs. Et puis, en sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire bien avant, il s'agenouilla près du corps de Sirius en prenant l'une de ses mains.

« Je suis désolé Sirius. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité ainsi. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ma hargne d'enfance guider mes actes. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de le dire plus tôt. » Snape arrêta, ses yeux brillant légèrement dans le reflet de la lune que laissait entrevoir les éclaircies.

« Mais je suis encore agacé par l'épisode où tu m'as poussé dans le passage qui menait au Loup-garou. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non, sérieusement, j'espérais qu'on aurait pu au moins être civils l'un envers l'autre, n'eut été que pour le bonheur de Harry. Il a tout perdu maintenant, tu sais? Tu étais pour lui un des seuls exemples parentaux et je semblais toujours être impliqué. J'espérais que toi, Remus et James, pourriez me pardonner pour toutes les choses que je vous ai dites dans le passé et pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Harry.

J'aimerais croire qu'à la chute de Voldemort le Mal sera éliminé. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas; tout ce que nous pouvons espérer est une brève période de paix. Mais… Cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine? »

Il s'agenouilla et il remit la baguette de Sirius dans ses mains, croisant les bras de l'homme sur son torse et il fit de même pour Lupin. Il contacta les aurors et Dumbledore, pour finalement dire ses dernières paroles à Sirius et Remus; Celles pour lesquelles il avait ressenti tellement d'animosité auparavant.

« Je suis désolé. »

**§§§§§§**

Dès que les autorités furent sur les lieux, il retourna à ses appartements pour retrouver Draco assis auprès de Harry.

« Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, Draco. Il ne se réveillera pas avant quelque temps. »

Draco hocha la tête se sentant légèrement soulagé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« J'ai appelé Dumbledore et quelques aurorss, ils ont examiné les baguettes et les alarmes magiques de la maison pour tenter de reconstituer les évènements. Éventuellement, ils voudront parler avec Harry. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il était encore pâle et tremblotant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco? » Demanda Snape.

Le blond haussa les épaules et tomba élégamment aux pieds de Severus.

Soudainement Snape réalisa à quel point Harry était fort. Il fit rapidement apparaître du chocolat de la cuisine, força Draco à en manger et en prit pour lui-même. Bien sûr, les détraqueurs avaient flotté autour de la maison depuis le début des évènements, alors les conséquences des mauvais souvenirs affecteraient Draco encore un peu.

« Allez, Draco. Tu as besoin de sommeil maintenant. Ce fut une horrible journée. »

Draco acquiesça déjà à moitié endormi dans les bras de Severus. Le maître de potions se demanda d'où venait la confiance des garçons envers lui, mais il décida que ces pensées attendraient une autre journée. Il transporta Draco, sans songer, sur son lit et il réalisa que lui, Snape, n'avait nulle part où dormir car Harry était dans son lit. Et bien, il dormirait demain.

Il s'installa doucement sur le lit à côté de Harry, lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

Éventuellement, Harry commença à avoir des cauchemars et Severus se rappela vaguement avoir tenu le corps frêle avant que celui-ci se relaxe et que le maître de potions s'endorme.

**§§§§§§**

Il se réveilla en réalisant qu'il avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Il se permit de sourire lorsqu'il regarda le garçon dans ses bras, mais toute trace de bonheur s'évanouirent alors qu'il se rappela tous les événements de la veille.

« C'est correct, Sev. » Dit Harry en faisant sursauter le professeur qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était réveillé. « Je… je me souviens de tout. »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé? »

« Depuis près de trois heures. Tu sais, Remus est mort en sauvant son meilleur ami. Combien de gens pourraient honnêtement dire la même chose? »

Snape regarda le garçon. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait répondu « personne » et il n'aurait pas changé d'idée. Mais toutefois en d'autres circonstances, il aurait retourné le garçon à sa chambre en déduisant 20 points de Gryffondor. Et il n'aurait certainement pas permis au garçon de dormir sur ses genoux. Honnêtement, de quoi aurait-il eu l'air?

« Je doute que des gens soient suffisamment bêtes pour faire une telle promesse. C'est une chose qui se fait difficilement avec prévoyance. Avec tout mon respect pour Remus, il a probablement réagi sans penser. Ça n'en fait pas moins un héros. J'essaie seulement de te donner une réponse honnête. »

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Puis je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il a dit juste avant de réaliser les Patronus. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait; alors il devait se douter de ce qu'il se passerait, n'est-ce pas? »

Snape réfléchit encore. Il ne pouvait faire cesser les pensées mélancoliques que personne, mis à part Albus, ne ferait la même chose pour quiconque, excepté Voldemort, devrait être sauvé (ou tenter de sauver).

« Oui. Honnêtement ça m'a surpris, il était un homme très courageux. Autant que l'était ton parrain; peut-être un peu plus bête que brave quelque fois… »

Snape couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, horrifié, mais Harry se mit à rire.

« Je sais. Il était un grand homme, mais un parfait imbécile. Mais ne le sommes nous pas tous? »

Snape hocha la tête, se demandant depuis quand Harry était devenu si sage.

« Assez de profonde philosophie Harry. Tu as besoin d'un peu de sommeil. »

« Mais je… »

« Chut… je sais. Je vais aller te chercher une potion de sommeil. »

« Merci, Sev. »

« … »

« Ça aiderait infiniment si tu pouvais juste t'enlever de mes genoux… »

« Oh! D'accord! »

**§§§§§§**

Lorsque Snape revint, il remarqua que Harry avait pleuré.

« Harry! » Dit-il brusquement, inquiet que Harry soit malade.

Le garçon sursauta involontairement, et Severus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Je n'ai pas pensé te le demander… Est-ce que les détraqueurs t'ont blessé? »

Harry demeura silencieux tentant de retenir ses larmes. Snape réalisa qu'il avait probablement blessé le garçon en parlant des détraqueurs.

« Je n'étais pas assez proche. J'aurais dû les aider. » Dit-il doucement. « Maudit, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas sauvé mon parrain? »

Un miroir trembla, les pièces se désintégrant devant les yeux de Snape. Harry tomba mollement contre Severus, sentant la force le quitter en raison de la magie qu'il venait de produire. Snape passa sans s'en rendre compte une main dans les cheveux de Harry et il porta une fiole aux lèvres du garçon. Harry ne résista pas et les dernières tensions dans ses épaules s'évanouirent alors que le sommeil l'enveloppait.

**À suivre**


	30. Vivre heureux pour toujours

**Auteur : **_Moon-dragon_

**Genre :**Angst/Drama

**Rating : **T/M

**Ancienne traductrice : **_Ansha_, (8 chapitres); _Morsure Amical _(9 au 13 ½)

**Nouvelles traductrice : **_, Vif d'or, Yellowsnape_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice: **_Lune d'argent_

**État de la fic Anglaise : **30 chapitres - **Fini **

**État de la fic Française : **30; **Traduit : **Terminer

**Chapitre Traduit par : **Vif d'or

**NDT: **un merci spécial pour ce chapitre à "_Jwulee_" qui m'a beaucoup aidé!

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

Merci de nous avoir suivi pendant ces 30 chapitres.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture pour ce tout dernier Chapitre de Deep inside he cried!

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**Nous remercions grandement **

**NOS DEUX MERVEILLEUSES TRADUCTRICES**

**VIF D'OR ET YELLOWSNAPE **

**car s'en elles, l'histoire n'aurait pas pu continuée et finire**

**encore un petit mot avant de vous laissez à votre lecture,**

_**Ça serait génial si vous pouvez mettre un mot pour l'auteur, lui dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire**_

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**Chapitre 30 – Vivre heureux pour toujours**

**Dialogue de Severus**

_Dialogue de Draco_(vous allez comprendre bientôt!)

**§§§§§§**

Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en regardant le tableau. Harry semblait bouleversé alors que Snape semblait davantage concerné. Pendant que Harry se reposait, Severus le déposa gentiment sur le divan, quittant la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne regarda pas, mais il savait que Draco y était.

« - Veux-tu parler? »

Dirent-ils en même temps alors qu'un sourire nerveux se dessinait sur leur visage.

Draco soupira en se massant les tempes.

_J'avais l'habitude de me demander, la nuit, une fois étendu, si j'avais perdu la tête, _soupira Draco.

**Parfois je savais pertinemment que c'était le cas. Mais Albus ne me laissait pas partir. Il me rattrapait à chaque fois que je tombais.**

_J'ai déjà fait le vœu d'être puissant._

**Voldemort avait l'habitude de nous dire qu'il n'y avait rien en dehors de la puissance et ceux trop faibles pour l'utiliser**.

_J'ai cru que mon sang était devenu noir depuis la Marque jusqu'à mon cœur._

**Le sang demeure rouge jusqu'à ce que tu sois vraiment mort.**

_Pour les esprits bien éduqués, la mort est la prochaine grande aventure._

**Mais il y a trop d'aventures que nous pouvons avoir dans la vie, même avant que tu puisses admirer la suivante.**

Draco bougea vers Snape, quelque peu incertain et Snape réalisa que le garçon n'avait certainement jamais donné un câlin à qui que se soit auparavant. Il s'approcha davantage, entourant ses bras autour du Serpentard et il sentit le petit corps de Draco trembler.

« - C'est correct Draco, c'est correct. Tout ira bien. » Murmura Snape doucement jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Draco s'estompent pour ne devenir que de doux sanglots.

« - Promis? »

« - Je te le promets. »

Draco se dégagea, surpris.

« - Les Serpentard ne promettent jamais! »

« - Mes gênes de Serpentard sont en vacances » murmura Snape si doucement que Draco n'était même plus certain d'avoir bien entendu.

**§§§§§§**

Lorsque la session suivante débuta, Harry et Draco étaient devenus de bons amis. Harry n'était plus aussi près d'Hermione ou aucun des Weasley qu'il avait pu l'être dans le passé, mais ils s'entendaient tous avec Draco. Ceci, ajouté avec le faible nombre de jeunes Mangemorts, amena la destruction des maisons, jusqu'à ce que les points des maisons furent abolis et les maisons jouaient seulement les unes contre les autres au Quidditch. Elles avaient des cours ensemble au lieu d'une contre l'autre.

Pettigrew fut attrapé et il reçu le baisé des détraqueurs. Remus et Sirus furent officiellement honorés en recevant l'Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe.

Sans la menace de Voldemort, Snape put prendre les deux garçons sous sa tutelle et ils réussirent avec brio, à la fois dans leur vie sociale et scolaire. Severus commença également à enseigner au sens propre du terme, puisqu'il n'avait plus à faire de la discrimination entre les étudiants au profit de Voldemort.

Et les Dursley? Une sombre nuit d'Halloween, les professeurs Snape, McGonagall et Flitwick entrèrent au numéro 4 Privet Drive et ils transformèrent les Dursley en animaux de plastique Ils furent portés diparus et la seule chose que la police put retrouver fut les trois mystérieux flamands d'un rose éclatant se tenant près d'un mur.

Et bien sûr Narcissa Malfoy rencontra une fin toute aussi horrible que son mari.

Après sa scolarité, Harry devint attrapeur pour les Anglais, aidant l'équipe à gagner la coupe mondiale trois années de suite avec des attrapés spectaculaires. Draco prit le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, prenant la place d'Arabella Figg qui avait décidé de quitter Poudlard pour les températures plus clémentes de Beauxbatons. (et aussi pour améliorer son français). Il passa un temps agréable à enseigner aux élèves et il raconta avec passion Grindylows et les lutins de cournailles tout en mentionnant de temps en temps la Guerre contre Voldemort afin de les préparer à la prochaine ère sombre.

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils vécurent tous heureux, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours

**Fin**


End file.
